Prelude To Thunder
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Rewrote! The Prequel to Dino Thunder AU
1. The Heir

"Hey guys!" Kira Ford said running up to the group of teens.

"Hey Kira." Kimberly Hart said.

"My Uncle's going to pay for my karate lessons." Kira said.

"That's great Kira." Billy Cranston said.

"I hope you get into one of our classes." Jason Scott said.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to the park. Maybe there will be something going on there." Kira said.

"Don't worry Kira. Nicky should be able to play in a few days." Tommy Oliver said.

Kira's best friend, Nicky Oliver, was sick with the flu.

"Bye Kira." The group said as Kira ran off.

XXXXXX

"I sense great potential in that girl. Bring her to me Goldar! I shall train her to my apprentice while she is young." Rita Repulsa ordered.

"Yes my queen." Goldar said teleporting.

XXXXX

"There's nothing going on." Kira said.

Goldar appeared in front of her.

"Come with me child. My queen wants you." Goldar said.

"Yeah right Monkey butt!" Kira said.

She picked up a rock and threw it at Goldar and ran.

XXXXXX

"ALPHA IT SEEMS THAT RITA HAS DISCOVERED THE HEIR." Zordon said.

"Oh no! What will we do Zordon?" Alpha said.

"SEND THE RANGERS AFTER HER. HAVE THEM BRING HER HERE. WE HAVE MUCH TO TALK ABOUT." Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon. Ai-Ai-Ai." Alpha said.

XXXXXX

Jason's watch went off.

"What's up Zordon?" He asked.

"RITA HAS SENT GOLDAR AFTER YOUR FRIEND KIRA. STOP HIM AND BRING HER HERE." Zordon said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU BRING HER HERE." Zordon said.

"You got it." Jason said.

"What does Rita want with Kira?" Kim asked.

"Who knows?" Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Stop right there, Goldar!" Jason yelled.

"Power Rangers! I see you have decided to join us." Goldar said.

"Let the girl go." Trini said.

"My queen wants her and I will not fail." Goldar said.

The ranger fought and defeated Goldar.

"Thank you." Kira said.

"Kira, our leader wants to talk to you. Will you come with us?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Wow." Kira said as they teleported into the Power Chamber.

"Welcome to the Power Chamber." Zack said.

"RANGERS PLEASE LEAVE. THERE ARE THINGS ME AND YOUNG KIRA MUST TALK ABOUT ALONE." Zordon said.

"Ok." Jason said.

The ranger's teleported away.

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR AND THIS IS MY ASSITANT, ALPHA." Zordon said.

"Hello." Alpha said.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Kira asked.

"KIRA THERE IS A REASON THAT RITA IS AFTER YOU." Zordon said.

"Why?" Kira asked.

"I AM WHAT IS CALLED THE MONARCH OF EARTH. THAT TITLE WAS GIVING TO ME WHEN I WAS GIVING TO ME BY THE HIGH COUNCIL WHEN I WAS TRAP IN MY TIME WARP BY RITA." Zordon said.

"What's that have to do with me?" Kira asked.

"THERE IS A PROPHECY THAT STATES THAT EARTH SHALL PRODUCE AN HEIR. THE HEIR SHALL TAKE OVER FOR ME WHEN I DIE." Zordon said.

"And you think I'm The Heir?" Kira asked.

"YES. I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU FOR A LONG TIME KIRA. THERE IS A REASON YOU BONDED TO YOUR FRIENDS." Zordon said.

"You mean the guys are the power rangers?" Kira asked. Zordon nodded.

"This is… Wow." Kira said.

YOU CAN NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS." Zordon said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kira said.

"YOU WILL START TO DEVELOP POWERS. THEY WILL BE VERY HARD TO CONTROL. IF YOU WISH YOU CAN RELINQUISH THESE POWERS IF YOU WISH AND LIVE A NORMAL LIFE." Zordon said.

"If what your saying is true than I was born to do this. It's my duty. And I can't run from it." Kira said.

"I SHALL START TRAINING YOU ON THE WAYS OF THE MONARCH. ALPHA CALL THE RANGERS." Zordon said.

"This is so cool!" Kira said. The ranger's teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked.

"I AM GOING TO TRAIN KIRA TO BE MY ASSITANT. SHE HAS BEEN TOLD OF YOUR IDENTITIES." Zordon said.

"This is so great!" Trini said.


	2. Phados

"We're out of here!" Rocky said.

"Easy Rocky." Kim said.

"Once we hit the drop zone we've got fifteen seconds to make the drop." Tommy said.

"Step aside, Pinheads." Bulk said as he and Skull pushed though.

"The Stealth Eagle is about to fly." Bulk said.

"Ditto for the Swooping Swallow." Skull said.

"Lead on Fly Boys." Aisha said.

Bulk and Skull look out the plane door.

"That's a lot of air. " Skull asked.

"After you." Bulk said.

"Are you crazy? This was your idea!" Skull yelled.

"Hey guys you might want to slip those on." Kim said.

"Good idea." They said together.

"Alright guys fifteen seconds to the target zone." Billy said.

"Aisha your on!" Tommy yelled.

Aisha pushed though Bulk and Skull and jumped out the plane.

"On your tail!" Adam said jumping.

"Bonzi!" Rocky said following suit.

"All systems." Billy said following suit.

Kim and Tommy look at each other.

"Show me your stuff!" Kim said.

Tommy nodded.

"You got it! Surf's up!" Tommy shouted.

He had opted to use an air board.

Kim turns to Bulk and Skull.

"Catch you on the flip side!" She said flipping out of the plane.

"Be the Eagle. Be the Eagle." Bulk muttered.

"Be the Swallow. Be the Swallow." Skull said.

The two run and get stuck.

The pilot laughed and banked the plane making Bulk and Skull fall.

XXXXXX

"Let's break!" Tommy yelled.

They dispersed and yanked their ripcords.

XXXXXX

"And here's the team from Angel Grove High!" The Announcer said.

"Whoo!" Kira yelled.

"The first of the team is starting its final approach. It's Adam! Right behind him is Billy. Sky diver number three is Kimberly. And here comes Rocky followed by Aisha. So now it's all up to Tommy Oliver. Can he make it six percent?" The announcer said.

"Yeah! Go Tommy!" Kira yelled.

"Here's making his final approach. Looks like a bit wide but ok. Almost to the ground now. Can he make it? He does!" The announcer said.

"Looking good up there." Kira said as she approached the team.

"Thanks. Hey maybe next time you can join us." Tommy said.

"Maybe in a few years like when I'm eighteen." Kira said.

"I'm going to keep you to that." Tommy said.

"This is so awesome. Ryan's comet's is passing over in two days!" Kira said.

"Hey has anyone seen Bulk and Skull?" Billy asked.

"Ernie serving a few dessert with lunch so they probably landed on the roof." Aisha said.

"Come on. I managed to grab some skates." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Hey let's take a short cut." Tommy yelled turning into the consecution area.

"Right behind you." Kim said.

XXXXXX

"Hey, this doesn't look like the target landing zone. Where's the free food?" Skull asked as he and Bulk landed.

"You idiot. All your kicking and screaming must have thrown off the stealth eagle's sense of direction." Bulk said.

"Stealth eagle? Lame duck is more like it." Skull said.

"Hey! Guys, what do you think you're doing here?" The worker asked.

"Uhhh . . . " Skull stuttered. "We're with the . . . Angel Grove Building Inspectors Office." Bulk said.

"Yeah. That building's supposed to be over there!" Skull said catching on.

"Yeah and what is that man doing over there without proper foot protection?" Bulk asked.

"Who's in charge around here? Huh?" Skull asked

"Huh?" Bulk pressed.

"Huh?" Skull asked.

"Huh?" Bulk asked.

"Huh?!" Bulk asked.

"Hey Dan! Come take a look at this!" A consecution worker yells.

Dan looked at Bulk and Skull.

"Go on Dan." Skull said. Dan ran off.

"That was a close one." Skull said.

"Uh huh." Bulk said.

"You hungry?" Skull asked.

"Always." Bulk said.

XXXXXX

The man named Dan comes running up.

A giant manhole with a face carved on it was embedded on the ground.

"What in the world is this?" Dan asked.

"Well it sure ain't DWP." The other worker said.

"Let's get a crane in here." Dan said.

XXXXXX

"Ok take it out!" Dan yelled.

The crane pulled off the manhole cover and a giant egg rose out of the hole.

"Incredible." The other worker said.

"What do you think it is?" Dan asked.

"No idea." The other worker said.

He went to touch it but the egg blasted him away.

"John? You ok?" Dan asked.

XXXXXX

"Hey guys! Let's get something to eat!" Rocky yelled.

"Whoa." Kira said stopping.

Tommy's watch went off.

The rangers stopped.

They skated into a deserted ally.

"What's up Alpha?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers! Zordon needs you at the Command Center. It's urgent." Alpha said.

"We're on our way." Tommy said. The group teleported.

XXXXXX

"Ay-yi-yi-yi! I've got to find a way to alternate the frequency modulators!" Alpha said as the ranger's teleported in.

"Alpha, What's going on?" Tommy asked

"A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensors! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha said.

"I felt it." Kira said.

"THAT IS NORMAL KIRA. RANGERS, YOU MUST ACT SWIFTLY. THE PLANET IS IN GRAVE DANGER." Zordon said.

"Rangers, You must act swiftly, the planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Kimberly asked nervously.

"SIX THOUSAND YEARS AGO A MORPHOLOGICAL BEING KNOWN AS IVAN OOZE RULED THE WORLD WITH A REIGN OF UNPARALLELED TERROR. HE WAS ON THE WERGE OF COMPLETING CONSTRUCTION OF HIS ULTIMATE WEAPONS, THE ECTOMORPHICON TITIANS. TWIN MACHINES CAPABLE OF ENSLAVING THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE." Zordon said.

"What happened to him?" Rocky asked.

"A GROUP OF YOUNG WARRIORS, LIKE YOURSELVES, LURED HIM INTO A HYPER LOCE CHAMBER AND BURIED HIM DEEP UNDERGROUND. BUT NOW THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN ACCIDENTALLY UNCOVERED. YOU MUST RETURN IT TO THE DEPTHS BEFORE IT IS OPENED, AND IVAN IS RELEASED." Zordon said gravely.

"His ectomorpicons were buried near the chamber. If Ivan escapes, he's sure to find them." Alpha said.

"USE EXTREME CAUTION, RANGERS. YOU ARE DEALING WITH AN EVIL HERE THAT IS BEYOND ALL IMAGINATION." Zordon said.

XXXXXX

"So what do I care about some stupid egg?" Rita demanded as they arriver at the construction.

"This is non ordinary egg." Zedd stated

"Well, I say we hard-boil the thing!" Rita said.

"I'm with her. I'm hungry." Piggy said.

"That's cause you're a pig," Goldar pointed out.

The guard nudged his sleeping partner.

Hey Kirk, Kirk. Take a look at this." The guard said

Kirk awoke to see Zedd in their faces.

"No need to wake him. In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself?" He said putting a sleeping spell.

"I could do that. I just choose not to." Piggy boasted.

"Zip your lips." Goldar said annoyed.

Zedd stared at the egg silently for a moment.

"After two thousand years of searching. You are finally within my grasp. And now, let's crack this egg!" Zedd said.

He raised his staff and it begins to glow, sending a spark over the egg, which traveled throughout it. The hand slowly opened and the egg cracks and splits down the middle, revealing a mass of purple slime inside.

"Excellent." Zedd whispered.

"Yuck," Piggy disagreed in disgust.

Rita twirled a finger through the slime and brought it out unsatisfied.

"What? You spent two thousand years looking for a tub of snot?" She asked.

"Patience, motor mouth. Watch." Zedd snapped.

The slime began to move and morph and take on shape as they all watch in awe, and soon it formed into a humanoid creature, purple skinned and clothes. He screamed, and then cracked his neck loudly before facing the others.

"Ladies and Gentlemen . . . the Ooze, is back!" Ivan yelled.

Goldar cheered.

"He's so handsome." Rita said.

"Why thank you." Ivan said kissing her hand.

"I am Lord Zedd. Sworn enemy of all that is good and decent. It is a supreme honor to finally meet you." Zedd said.

"How can I ever repay you?" Ivan asked.

"Do you recall the name, Zordon of Eltar?" Zedd asked.

Ivan let out a loud scream and raised his hands to the sky, shooting electricity everywhere and lighting up into sky.

"I think he's heard of him." Piggy said

"I want you to destroy Zordon, so that my evil may once again reign supreme!" Zedd said.

"I will not only destroy him. I will obliterate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!" Ivan said.

"Finally. A real man." Rita said. Ivan blew her a kiss. Zedd growled.

"We shall leave you to weave your evil ways. Let's go, Rita." Zedd said. He raised his staff and they teleported.

"What is that odious stench? Smells like . . . teenagers." Ivan said as he stood.

XXXXXX

"You guys see anything?" Aisha asked as the ranger's teleported to the construction site.

"Let's take a look up there," Tommy said pointing.

They all followed him and found the empty egg, passing the police tape to get a closer look. A hand fell upon Tommy's shoulder and Kimberly gasped as they turn to see the security guard standing there. "Hey. What're you kids doing here?" He asked.

"Um . . You haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Kim asked.

"Morphological being?" he repeated

"Yeah." Kim said.

"What the heck is that?" He asked.

They looked at each other, but before they can think of an answer, he continued. "Wait a second. Did it look something like this?" The guard asked transforming into Ivan.

They all gasped and stepped back, ready to fight.

"Eww Gross." Kim said.

"You're too kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Galactically Feared, Globally Reviled, Universally Despised . . . they call me Ivan Ooze." Ivan said.

Rocky stepped forward.

"Well pack your bags, cause we're sending you right back where you came from." He said.

Ivan stepped forward

"Mmm, a teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in six thousand years." Ivan said.

"You obviously don't know what you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin Head." Kim said.

"Really." He said in a patronizing tone.

"Yeah. We're the Power Rangers." Tommy said.

"Well, where's my autograph book?!" Ivan exclaimed. He let out a loud.

"Ha! Power Rangers, eh? So, Zordon's still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work? Well. Meet my kids!" He yelled. He held up his hands and electricity flew summoning Ivan look alike creatures.

"From this moment forth the world as you know it will cease to exist! Welcome to my nightmare!" Ivan said and disappeared.

"He's gone." Rocky said.

"What're we gonna do?" Kimberly asked.

Billy turned and looked behind them.

"Looks like there's plenty of room down there." Billy said.

"Go guys." Tommy ordered. The rangers ran into the quarry.

"Take these beasts!" Adam said.

The rangers were winning but things started to go down hill.

"You ok?" Kim asked as she and Billy flipped over to Tommy.

"Yeah." Tommy said. Aisha, Adam and Rocky ran over to them.

"They've got us cornered." Aisha said.

"There's to many! We can't hold them off." Billy said.

They morphed.

When they finished morphing the creatures were gone.

"Where's they go?" Kim asked.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Adam said.

"Heads up guys! Over there!" Rocky yelled.

"Careful it could be a trap." Tommy said.

"Right!" The rangers said.

XXXXXX

"Alpha, Kira my sensors tell me the rangers were too late. Ivan is on his way here." Zordon said.

"Don't worry. Nobody can enter the command center without a power coin or is with Kira." Alpha said.

An alarm went off and they turned around to see purple ooze coming through the cracks in the door.

"Well almost nobody." Alpha said.

The ooze slowly turned into Ivan. He looked around.

"Gee pretty fancy schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over sixty centuries, you can buy something pretty nice." Ivan said.

He spots Kira.

"A little child. Pathetic Zordon." Ivan said.

Alpha winded up and delivers a pathetic punch to Ivan's chest, causing nothing but a belch.

"Uh-oh." Alpha said.

Ivan laughed, and puts a finger to Alpha's head.

A shot of electricity hit him and sends him circling around like an idiot.

"Alpha!" Kira yelled.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGER, OOZE. YOU'RE STILL PICKING ON CREATURES SMALLER THAN YOURSELF." Zordon said.

"Ah, put a sock in it, Z. Ten minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You lock me in your stuffy little hyper-lock chamber and tossed me into the depths like yesterday's trash! Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for six thousand years? It's boring. Not to mention I've had a Charlie-Horse since the Renaissance." Ivan said.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, OOZE." Zordon said

"You robbed me of my prime! I was the supreme ruler of the foulest empire in the universe! And now, it's time, to pay the piper." Ivan said.

He took a wooden flute from his robe and began to play, then pointed it and shot a blast at some of the computers, laughing when it exploded.

"Oh, the things that I have missed! The Black Plague!" Ivan yelled.

He fired another blast with each memory, and things began to fall apart.

"The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch Reunion . . ." He laughed manically as he continued to destroy the command center. Sparks enveloped Zordon's tube and he began to fade away.

"Zordon!" Kira yelled.

"And you little girl. Why would Zordon keep a little brat around here?" Ivan asked.

"You missed the song 'Our Lips Are Sealed' too." Kira shot back.

"Spunk. I hate spunk." Ivan said. He shot a beam at Kira knocking her out.

XXXXXX

"This gives me the creeps." Rocky said.

"I heard that." Aisha said.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Adam said.

"Anybody see anything?" Kim asked.

"We need some light." Tommy said.

"Activating Power beams." Aisha said as her helmets eyes activated.

"They got to be around here somewhere." Tommy said.

"Activating power scope." Rocky said.

"Talk to use Rock. What you got?" Tommy asked.

"The readings are all over the place. I don't know what those purple creeps are made of but I can't lock them down." Rocky said. "Alright. Stay alert." Tommy said.

"Over there!" Tommy yelled.

"Here they come!" Aisha said. They quickly beat the creatures.

"Now let's go find Ivan." Tommy said. They suddenly demorphed.

"What's going on?" Kim asked.

"Alpha come in." Billy said. No answer.

"Something's wrong." Aisha said.

"We better get back. Let's go guys." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Oh no. Ooze." Billy said.

"Let's get it open." Tommy said.

"Look at this place." Tommy said.

"Kira!" Aisha yelled running to the little girl.

"Aisha?" Kira asked.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Ooze." Kira said.

"Oh no." Kim said.

"Zordon." Kira yelled.

They all ran over to the tube.

"What's happening to him?" Aisha asked.

"Outside of his time warp. He's dieing." Billy said.

"He needs power." Kira said.

"Rangers. Thank goodness you are safe." Zordon said.

"Come on. We need to get you back inside." Tommy said.

"I'm afraid that is impossible… the power has been destroyed… It is gone… The Zords… the weapons… Ninjor…all of it. The power rangers are no more. Ivan Ooze has won." Zordon said.

"Were loosing him." Adam said.

"Zordon you can't leave us. Every since you came into our lives you've been like a father to us all." Kira said.

"You must be strong." Zordon said.

"Rangers." Alpha said.

"Alpha!" Tommy said. They ran over to him.

"Are you Ok?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine." Alpha said.

"There might be a power that can save Zordon." Kira said quietly.

"What power?" Rocky asked.

"It is on the distant planet Phados. It's very dangerous. All that have tried for it have perished." Kira said.

"Well we have to try." Adam said.

"Zordon's life force won't last much longer. You won't have much time." Kira said.

"How can we get it?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe if I can download the last the very last plasmatic Morphin gem into the transporter core I might have just enough power to get you there but there won't be any left to get you back." Alpha said.

"So how do we get back?" Rocky asked.

"We have to hope the powers there. Zordon's life depends on it." Kim said.

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked.

"Will you be ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I'll hold down the fort while your gone." Kira said.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

They gather around.

"We might not have our powers but were still the power rangers." Tommy said.

"Remember Rangers. Zordon doesn't have much time." Kira said.

They teleported away.

"Oh no! Ai-Ai-Ai! Please hold on Zordon." Alpha said.

"For all of us." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe it! How could he let them slip right though his hands? He's no better than the rest of the hire help around here." Rita whined.

"Oh give it a rest." Zedd said. Ivan came walking in.

"Hi honey! I'm home." He said.

"You egg sucking, purple, pinhead! The rangers are going after The Great Power! I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster. He's nothing more than a slime filled jelly doughnut!" Rita yelled.

Ivan sent a blob of smile and covered Rita's mouth.

"Finally! Someone shut her up!" Zedd said happily.

"Your feebly mess is staggering. Tell me who was that girl?" Ivan asked.

"The Heir." Zedd said.

"You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader. And I pick me!" Ivan said.

"Who does this clown think he is?" Zedd asked himself.

"The Boogey man's taking over!" Ivan said.

"No one double crosses Lord Zedd and lives!" Zedd yelled attacking Ivan.

"Stop it! It tickles. My turn." Ivan said. He trapped them in a snow globe.

"Oh I love snow globes. Now you have a choice. Either join me or join insufferable, jingledorks." Ivan said.

"We never liked those jingledorks in the first place." Goldar said.

"You said it. They stink." Piggy said.

"So what are we going to do about the power rangers?" Goldar asked.

"Ah yes! The Power Rangers." Ivan said.

He spit and the spit form Tangu Warriors.

"Shut your face!" Ivan yelled.

The cowered away.

"Now my Tangu warrior. You shall fly to Phados. You shall find the Power Rangers. And you will tear them apart!" Ivan ordered.

The Tangus left.

XXXXXX

"Oh my gosh! Look at this place." Kim said.

"Guys! Over here! Quick!" Aisha yelled.

They ran over and saw a skeleton.

"I think this is what Kira meant." Adam said.

"I think someone had a bad day." Aisha said.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"I think the question is what was it." Billy said.

"Their not the welcoming committee for sure." Kim said.

"Come on guys. We have a job to do." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Taking over the world is one thing… finding good help to run it for ya that's the killer." Ivan said.

"Would you like me to make a few calls for ya?" Piggy asked.

"No need. We're going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove." Ivan said.

"No offence sir but they might find you a little disgusting." Goldar said.

"Well I suppose you'd be the experts on that. You forget I'm a master of disguise." Ivan said.

"How could I forget? I never knew." Piggy said.

"First I'll turn them into zombies and then order them to dig up my machines." Ivan said.

"How you going to do that?" Goldar asked.

"By showing them the wonders of being wicked with a little bit of Ivan's Ooze." Ivan said zapping the gears.

"Finally I get to finish what I started six thousand years ago. Little do they know my weapons of destruction are very, very elite." Ivan said.

XXXXXX

"Hey. You ok?" Tommy asked walking up to Kim.

"I was just thinking about Zordon. You know everything we've been though together." Kim said.

"Look he's going to make it. We'll find this power and send that slime ball back to the sewer he came out of." Tommy said.

Kim smiled.

"Come on." Tommy said taking her hand.

They turned to see a Tangu.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"Look out!" Billy yelled as they swooped down.

"Let's move!" Tommy yelled.

The rangers jumped off the ledge.

"Take cover!" Rocky yelled.

"Back off!" Aisha yelled kicking the monster away.

"You know the funny thing about morphin?" Billy asked.

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"You don't appreciate it till you can't do it anymore." Billy said till a warrior tackled him.

"Kimberly! Behind you!" Rocky yelled as a Tangu picked up Kim.

"Hang on Kimberly!" Tommy yelled.

"Somebody help me!" Kim yelled.

"Their to strong!" Aisha yelled. "We need our powers!" Adam yelled.

"Let me go big bird!" Kim yelled.

A Mysteries figure walked to the side of the cliff and jumped down.

It shed its cloak to reveal a woman in a green bikini top and a loan cloth.

She drove the Tangus away.

"That was amazing. Thanks." Rocky said holding out his had.

The woman hit him over the head with her staff.

"If you want to thank me go back to where ever it is you came from!" She yelled.

"We can't go back." Aisha said.

"We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?" Billy asked.

"Yes. The ground is litter with the bones of who have tried for it and failed." The woman said.

"Well were different. We won't fail." Tommy said walking up.

The woman attacked him and shoved her staff to his throat.

"Leave Phados before it's to late." She said.

"Look we don't want any trouble. Our leader Zordon-" Aisha was cut off by the woman.

"Zordon! Did you say Zordon?" The woman asked.

"You know Zordon? Who are you?" Kim asked.

The woman released Tommy.

"I am Dulcea, Master warrior of Phados. What has happened to Zordon?" Dulcea asked.

"He was attacked by this cosmic being named Ivan Ooze." Rocky said.

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea asked.

"You heard of him?" Billy asked.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster. If we don't hurry your planet is doomed. Follow me." Dulcea said.

XXXXXX

"Kira, I am to be concern about the rangers." Zordon said.

"Save your strength Zordon. You need to rest." Kira said.

"We must try to communicate with them…. It is possible I can help them." Zordon said.

"Perhaps if I can locate a vertical defector we could make contact though the viewing globe." Alpha said.

"Please, Please hurry." Zordon said.

"I can't just sit around here. I'm going out. Contact me when you have the viewing globe up." Kira said running out.

XXXXXX

"Guys and Girls, Girls and Guys gather round and feast your eyes. I promise you all you just can't loose when you have your own supply of Ivan's Ooze." The wizard yelled.

"What are we suppose to do with it?" A kid yelled.

"Show it to your parents. Show it to your friends. When you got your Ooze the fun never ends." The wizard yelled.

"This is kind of gross." A kid said.

"You may have heard the phase looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that when you've tried I, You all will believe. And did I mention it's free!" The wizard said.

"I'll take some." An older kid said.

"Here you go." The wizard said passing out jars.

"Take it home in boxes! Take it home in case! If your parents try to stop you just throw it in their faces!" The wizard yelled.

"This isn't good." Kira said as she was pasted a jar.

XXXXXX

"Dulcea! Where are you taking us?" Billy asked.

"You shall know soon enough." Dulcea said.

"We have to hurry. Zordon won't last much longer." Kim said.

"Wow." Tommy said as they entered the ruins.

"Amazing." Aisha said.

"What is this place?" Rocky asked.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple. There! Beyond the jungles is the Monolith. Inside waits the power of the universe. The Monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it." Dulcea said.

"Then how could we?" Aisha asked.

"You were chosen by Zordon. I have faith in his wisdom." Dulcea said.

"Can you help us?" Tommy asked.

"We shall call upon the sacred animals of the Ninjetti for help." Dulcea said.

She walked over to the pillar in the center of the ruins.

XXXXXX

"There that should do it! Let's give it a whirl." Alpha said.

The viewing globe activated.

"Angel Grove Police have been filling hundreds of calls from concerned citizens as the number of missing parent increases." The reporter said.

"Hi focks! Ivan Ooze here! Are you bored with your work? Are you bored with your life? Then come on down to Ooze City and let's get sticky." Ivan said.

"Ivan's evil plot is taking shape. I just hope their not to late." Zordon said.

XXXXXX

"Very deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." Dulcea said.

The rangers closed their eyes and Dulcea blew a powder on them.

They each appeared in ninja costumes similar to the ones they had before but a little different with the designs and armored shoulders.

They all took off their hoods.

Dulcea walked over to Aisha.

"Aisha, you are the bear. Fierce and unstoppable." Dulcea said.

She walked to Rocky.

"Rocky, powerful and smart, you are the mighty ape." Dulcea said.

She walked to Billy.

"Billy, you are the wolf. Cunning and Swift." Dulcea said.

She walked to Kim.

"Agilely Kimberly. Light as a feather, you are the Crane." Dulcea said.

She walked to Adam.

"Adam… Adam what's wrong?" Dulcea asked.

"I'm a frog." Adam said.

"Yes a frog, like the one you kiss to get a handsome prince." Dulcea said.

She walked to Tommy.

"And you Tommy are the Falcon, Winged Lord of The Skies." Dulcea said.

She walked behind them.

"To be in harmony with your sacred animal spirit, is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are the Ninjetti, anything is possible but I am afraid you must do this on your own." Dulcea said.

"You're not coming with us Dulcea?" Aisha asked.

"If only I could. One step beyond this Plato and I would begin to age rapidly as Zordon is now. The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guides. May your sacred animal spirits watch over you." Dulcea said.

She glowed blue and turned into an owl.

XXXXXX

"Mom?" Kira yelled.

She saw the open container of Ooze.

"Oh no." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"I forgot how slow parents are. I thought they be dug up by now. I'm bored. Let's have some fun. Hey you!" Ivan yelled.

A parent ran over.

"Dance." Ivan said.

The parent started dancing.

"Do the swim." Ivan said.

The parent obeyed.

"Ballet!" Goldar said.

The man did so.

"Hey boss their back." Goldar said as the Tangus landed.

"My Tangus! Stop your screeching. How did you fair?" Ivan asked.

"It couldn't have gone better." The leader said.

"Threw one of them off a mountain, one into a raging river." Another Tangu said.

"So they've all been destroyed?" Ivan asked. "Well we were about to destroy them when-" The leader was cut off by Ivan.

"What! You didn't kill them? You call your selves Tangu Warriors? More like Tangu Turkeys! I'll have you all stuffed and roasted!" Ivan yelled.

"But master there was this monster with these huge sticks that they kept twirling around." The leader said.

"Big sticks… Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" Ivan asked.

"It was more like nails on a chalk board." The lead said.

"Dulcea. That miserable, manipulative, loathsome, she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the great power then everything will be ruined!" Ivan said.

"Do you want us to take another whack at it?" The lead Tangu asked.

"What about taking another quack at it?" Ivan asked.

She destroyed to Tangus.

"No time to waste. My machines must be un-earthed by sun down!" Ivan said.

XXXXXX

"It's time." Tommy said as the rangers looked at the Monolith.

They started the descent down the Plato.

"Man this jungle goes on forever." Billy said.

"We got to keep moving guys. Zordon's times running out." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Mom." Kira said as she watched the parents work.

She ran over to her.

"Mom. Hey mom." Kira said.

"Hey you! Get back to work!" Goldar yelled.

"Yeah! Pick up those rocks!" Piggy yelled.

"Put your weak backs into it." Goldar said.

"Feast your eyes on the exoskeleton of the barbaric Hornitor! The dreaded Scropitron should be close by. Once my machines are up and running spreading ooze all though the universe, I shall destroy the Universe and then the universe!" Ivan yelled.

"Not good." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"What is this place?" Aisha asked.

"Looks like some kind of graveyard." Billy said.

"I wonder what happened to them all." Kim said.

"Personally I rather not find out." Rocky said.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Adam said.

"Very funny Adam." Aisha said.

All of a sudden one of the skeletons came to life.

"Aisha! Get out of there!" Rocky yelled.

Rocky ran at the dinosaur only to be thrown back.

"Rocky!" Aisha yelled.

She ducked under the monster and ran Rocky.

The monster turned its attention to Kim.

"Get away from me!" Kim yelled.

The Dinosaur chased her into another skeleton.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled.

Tommy grabbed a stick and ran over to them.

"Take this bone head!" Tommy yelled hitting him.

The dinosaur ran him up a tree and Tommy flipped on to the dinosaur's back.

"Tommy! Hang on!" Aisha yelled.

"Hold on tight Tommy!" Rocky yelled.

Tommy spotted the bone joint.

"Hey bone head! I have a bone to pick with you!" Tommy said pulling out the bone connecting the head to the neck.

The dinosaur fell apart.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked running over to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tommy said.

"Looks like Biology finally paid off for you." Billy said.

"Maybe we should get out of here before he decides to pull him self together." Adam said.

XXXXXX

"Pick up the pace! We haven't got all day! Hey boss! Constructions complete." Goldar said.

"Parents of Angel Grove! You have completed my Ectomorpicons but frankly I'm tried of your ugly faces and your horrible personalities! So you will return to the construction site and leap to your deaths. Bye Bye." Ivan said.

The parents started to leave.

"Finally! The moment of truth! Piggy! Let the ooze flow!" Ivan ordered.

Piggy turned the well and ooze flew into the machines.

"Ooze! Give my creatures give my life!" Ivan said.

He zapped the machines and they came to life.

"Now my creatures will destroy the city!" Ivan said.

XXXXXX

"Hey guys! Check this out." Adam said.

They looked and saw a temple door way.

"Incredible." Billy said.

"Let's go guys." Tommy said.

"What do you think?" Adam asked.

"Wait here." Tommy said going closer.

He touched the idol and turned around.

"Tommy!" Kim held as the idol came to life.

The rest of the idols came to life.

"What now?" Kim asked.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!" Tommy yelled.

"The Frog!" Adam yelled.

"The Ape!" Rocky yelled.

"The Crane!" Kim yelled.

"The wolf!" Billy yelled.

"The Bear!" Aisha yelled.

The rangers defeated the rock men and the door opened.

A stone pyramid came out.

"The great power." Aisha said.

"The sacred animals." Billy said.

The mural glowed and spirit like animals came out and started going around the rangers.

"New Zords." Billy said.

They flew into the rangers and they were suddenly morphed.

"We did it!" Aisha said.

"Our morphers are back online." Billy said.

"We got the power!" Tommy said.

"Alright!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hang on Zordon! Were on our way!" Rocky said.

"Let's do it." Adam said.

They teleported away.

XXXXXX

"Citizens of Angel Grove! How do you do you like my friends?" Ivan asked, laughing as the Ectomorpicons destroyed the town. "Long live the King Of Ooze!" Goldar said.

XXXXXX

"The mayor has declared a state of emergency. He has asked that the city immediately excavate. Angel Grove has never known such a crisis." The reporter said.

"Ivan's evil machines are Destroying Angel Grove." Alpha said.

"Alpha… Keep trying." Zordon said.

XXXXXX

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening." Ivan said.

"Me too." Goldar said.

"What's that smell?" Ivan asked sniffing.

He looked up.

"Inconceivable! The Power Rangers." Ivan said.

"Oh man. Look at this mess." Tommy said.

"This is Ivan's dirty work. Let's get back to the Command Center." Adam said.

"Wait. What was that?" Billy asked.

"I think were fixing to find out. Look!" Aisha said pointing at Scropitron.

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Kim said.

"I guess Ivan's been busy while we were away." Tommy said.

They turned around and saw Hornitor.

"We have to stop these things." Aisha said.

"We have new ninja zords. Let's use them." Tommy said.

They summoned the Zords.

XXXXXX

"Leap to our doom." The parents chanted.

XXXXXX

"Hey everyone!" Kira yelled getting on a table.

The kids of Angel Grove were having an Ooze Party.

She whistled and they all looked at her.

"Listen up! You all think this is one big party. Don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." The kids said.

"Well you Brain Washed! Ivan's taking over the planet and is using us in his plans and he has our parents!" Kira said.

"What are you talking about?" A kid asked.

"Look Ivan Ooze is evil and if you don't come with me right now our parents are going to die! You got to believe me!" Kira yelled.

XXXXXX

"Come on! We'll take the monorail!" Kira yelled.

The children loaded into the train.

XXXXXX

"They destroyed my beautiful creation. Now I'm being to get really angry." Ivan said.

He turned to ooze and merged with Hornitor to become Titian Ivan.

"I'm going to be sick." Kim said.

"Time for a little sword play." Ivan said grabbing the tower he was in minutes ago.

"He destroyed the monorail rail track." Kim said.

They started to make the megazord.

"Guys the monitor rails in trouble. I'll join later." Tommy said.

"Ok. We'll take care of Ivan." Kim said.

XXXXXX

"What is that?" Nicky asked.

"Oh no the monorail tracks broken." Gwen said.

"Everyone hang on!" Kira yelled as she saw Tommy.

The falcon zord touched down and became part of the track.

XXXXXX

"Good luck Kira." Tommy said before taking off to join the others.

They finished forming the megazord and flew to space.

XXXXXX

"Leap to our doom." The parents chanted heading towards the rift.

"It's the parents!" Gwen yelled.

Kira ran over to the rift.

Gwen joined her.

"The guys will win." She said.

"I know. I have an Idea. You guys try to stop them. Bulk, Skull, help us." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Guys I think I know how to get rid of Ivan." Billy said.

"Really? How?" Rocky asked.

"Ryan's comet." Billy said.

"Billy that a brilliant plan." Tommy said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"We get Ivan into the comet's path…" Billy said.

"And Kaboom!" Aisha said.

XXXXXX

"We can't hold them back." A kid said.

"We have to keep trying." Nicky said.

Just then Kira came rising up.

"Turn it on!" She yelled.

She started spraying them with water.

XXXXXX

"Alright guys. This is it. Well what here and lure him in." Tommy said.

"I'm going to rip you apart Zord by Zord." Ivan said.

"Here he comes. Brace yourself." Tommy said.

Ivan grabbed them and they started spinning.

"We need to break free!" Billy said.

"Have you hugged your zords today?" Ivan cracked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Aisha said breaking the glass, freeing a big red button.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Taking care of business." Aisha said pushing the button.

The zord kicked Ivan in the groan sending him into the comet's path.

"Let's get out of here." Tommy said.

The Megazord flew away as the comet destroyed Ooze.

XXXXXX

"Yeah!" Gwen yelled.

"They did it!" Kira yelled.

"I so am going to owe him." Gwen said.

"Oh I gotta go." Kira said.

"What about your mom?" Gwen asked.

"I have more important things to do." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Guys! You made it!" Kira said as they teleported in.

"But I'm afraid you're to late." Alpha said.

"To late?" Billy asked.

"This can't be happening." Kim said.

"He's not gone." Kira said.

"Remember what we've learned. All those with the great power, all things are possible." Tommy said.

"Come on." Kira said.

They all gathered hands.

Their spirit animals came out.

Kira's was a White Gold Lioness.

The Command Center started to rebuild it's self. Zordon awakened.

The tube went down and Zordon appeared.

"Zordon!" The group said.

"He's alive!" Alpha said.

"We thought you were gone." Kim said.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO. YOU HAVE DONE WELL THESE PAST FEW DAYS. I AM PROUD." Zordon said.

XXXXXX

"Can you believe those guys?" Kim asked.

"Hey guys!" Kira said running up.

"Hey Kira." Tommy said.

"You know you did really good today." Tommy said.

"You guys did most of the work." Kira said.

"Hey things got tuff and you didn't freak out. That shows true bravery." Tommy said.

"You know one day your going to make a great ranger." Aisha said.

"That will never happen." Kira said.

"Anything can happen." Tommy said.

"Kira Ford, Yellow Ranger." Kira said.

"Yellow?" Kim asked.

"I can't really see myself being a pink ranger." Kira said.

"Hey guys look!" Gwen said pointing.

The fireworks formed:

THANK YOU

POWER RANGERS!


	3. Little Matters

"Are you fucking serious?" Gwen asked.

Gwen was Tommy's adopted sister and you could easily tell unlike Tommy and Nicky.

She had porcelain white skin and white blonde hair.

She had ocean blue eyes.

The only thing she had in common with Tommy was height.

All and all she looked sweet and innocent.

That was not the case at all.

No she didn't sleep around, do drugs, or drink, she just cursed like a sailor.

"Dead serious. It was cold and heartless." Tanya said.

"Have you told Zordon?" Kira asked.

"No. Do we have to?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya you haven't known Tommy as long as I have. He'll mop and get his ass kicked." Gwen said.

"What do we do?" Tanya asked.

"We find Kim, find out what hell happened and get them back together." Kira said.

"But she doesn't want to be with him. Hence the letter." Tanya said.

"Tanya, I know Kat's your girl. She my girl too but Kim's been my girl much longer. I do what's right for her. Plus, Kat and Tommy wouldn't work well together." Gwen said.

"Why?" Tanya said.

"They were both turned evil by Rita. Kat needs someone who can pull her out of the chaotic madness that is guilt that she'll fall in. By the way remind me to call Jason. Tommy does that a lot. Which is why he needs Kim." Kira said.

Tanya nodded in understanding.

"Zordon we have an emergency." Tanya said.

"WHAT'S WRONG TANYA?" Zordon asked.

They explained the letter.

"I AGREE. THIS IS NOT LIKE KIMBERLY. I SHALL TELEPORT YOU, KIRA AND GWEN TO FLORIDA." Zordon said.

The two teleported out in sparks of yellow and purple.

XXXXXX

"Coach Schmidt!" Gwen said.

"Gwendolyn! Kira! It is good to see you two again." Schmidt said.

"I was wondering if you knew where Kim is. Me and my friend Tanya came to visit her." Gwen said.

"Did she not tell you?" Schmidt asked.

"Tell us what?" Gwen asked.

"She had to leave the program due to medical reasons." Schmidt said.

"Kim's sick?" Kira asked.

"In the mornings, I suppose." Schmidt said.

"Do you know where she is?" Gwen asked.

Schmidt grabbed a notebook and wrote down something.

He tore out the piece of paper and gave it to Gwen.

"You'll find her here." Schmidt said.

"Thanks allot." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"This place is… trashy." Tanya said.

They knocked on a door.

Kim opened the door and her eyes got big.

"What are you going here?" Kim asked nervously.

"My brother got a letter from you." Gwen said.

"Come in." Kim said.

They enter the dingy apartment.

"It's not much." Kim said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya, right?" Kim asked.

Tanya nodded.

"I didn't want anyone to worry." Kim said.

"She disowned you." Kira said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"She disowned you because you're pregnant." Gwen said.

Kim looked down in shame.

"You found out you were pregnant and decided not to tell Tommy." Kira said.

"I had no choose. He would have dropped everything." Kim said.

"We're going home." Gwen said.

"I can't." Kim said.

"You can and you will." Kira said.

"I'll start packing." Tanya said.

Kim looked at Gwen and Kira with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Kim said.

"No prob future sis-in-law. Now let's go get you a beau and hook up your brother!" Gwen said.

"Beam us up Zordon." Tanya said.

XXXXXX

"Yo Bro! Get the hell up and stop your moping!" Gwen said.

"Why?" Tommy grumbled.

"Cause you have a date." Gwen said.

Tommy glared at her.

"I know. 'I'm not ready.' And I agree. But this is different." Gwen said.

"And how?" Tommy asked.

"You'll see." Gwen smiled.

XXXXXX

"I feel stupid." Tommy said tugging at his tie.

"Stop! It took me forever to fix your tie. Here." Gwen said shoving a small box in Tommy's hand.

It was the engagement ring had brought Kim.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"You'll need it." Gwen said pushing Tommy into the Juice Bar.

The setting was romantic.

At the one of the tables was Kim.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked angrily.

"Sit down Tommy." Kim said so softly that Tommy had to do so.

"I had to quit the program." Kim said.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Medical reasons." Kim said.

"Your sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sick." Kim said.

Tommy looked at her confused.

"I'm pregnant." Kim said.

Tommy felt jealously rise.

To know someone had touched her beside himself.

It must have shown on his face.

"I have never slept with anyone but you." Kim said.

Tommy's eyes widened.

"It's mine?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"I was scared Tommy. I didn't want you to drop everything. It took two nosy girls to make me see the truth." Kim said.

Tommy then remembered the ring.

He pulled it out.

He walked over to Kim's sit and got on his knee.

"Marry me Kim?" Tommy asked.

Kim nodded holding out her hand.

Tommy slipped on the ring and kissed her.

XXXXXX

"Thank you!" Gwen said taking Rocky's twenty bucks.

"You bet against him?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry it's going towards his graduation present." Gwen said.


	4. Turbo

"Guys meet Justin. He's new in town." Kira said.

"Nice to meet you Justin." Kat said.

"Nice to meet you too. Kira's told me a lot about you." Justin said.

"So anything interesting about you?" Tanya asked.

"I have a twin named Dustin that goes to private school." Justin said.

"Come on! Let's go! There's suppose to be a group of street performers at the park today." Kira said.

The two friends ran off.

"It's so good to see her meet someone." Kim said.

"Yeah. Ever since my parents took Nicky with them to Europe she's had no one her age to hang out with." Tommy said.

"So that karate tournament coming up? Are you going to enter?" Kat asked.

"Yeah. The Youth Center really needs the money." Tommy said.

"Yeah. It couldn't hurt." Rocky said.

XXXXXX

"Hey Rocky maybe we are trying to hard." Adam said.

He, Tommy and Rocky had been practicing for the tournament.

"Maybe were not tying hard enough." Rocky said.

He tried a spin kick but got threw out of the ring.

Tommy, Adam and their couch jumped out of the ring and rushed to his side.

"Don't move." Tommy said.

"Aghh My back!" Rocky yelled.

"Can we get some help?" Tommy said.

"It's going to alright." Adam said.

"Just relax." Tommy said.

"Man I'm so stupid." Rocky said.

"Your Ok man. Just calm down." Adam said.

"Don't worry help is on it's way." Tommy said.

Just then Kat and Tanya's group of kids came in.

"Rocky!" Justin and Kira yelled.

"Justin! Kira! Wait!" Tanya yelled.

Her and Kat rushed down.

"Rocky!" Kira and Justin yelled as they wheeled Rocky away.

"I have to go." Kira said.

Justin nodded.

XXXXX

"Hey Rocky." Justin said.

"Hey!" Kat, Kira and Tanya said as the group entered Rocky's hospital room.

"Brought you a surprise." Kat said as they down the flowers.

"How you doing?" Tanya asked.

"Gotcha a card." Tommy said.

"And some decorations." Adam said letting the balloons float to the ceiling.

"The doctor said your going to make a full recovery." Kira said propping her self on the bed.

"Yeah but not in enough time for the tournament. Looks like you guys are going to have to go with out me." Rocky said.

"Looks like we don't have a choose. I mean without that prize the shelters going to close for good." Adam said.

"You know Justin's taking this pretty hard. It's bad enough he lost his mother now he's facing losing the shelter." Kat said. "Yeah but were not going to let that happen." Tanya said.

Their communicators went off.

"This is Tommy. Go ahead." Tommy said.

"RANGERS REPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER. A POWERFUL WIZARD HAS ARRIVED ON EARTH AND MAY BE IN DANGER." Zordon said.

"Were on our way. Tommy out." Tommy said.

"You guys heard Zordon. What are you waiting for?" Rocky said.

"We'll let you know." Adam said.

"I'm going to stay. I have some business with Rock head." Kira said.

They teleported.

"I got you a present." Kira said.

She pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" Rocky asked.

"A ticket to Africa." Kira said.

Rocky gave her a quizzical look.

"To go get Aisha." Kira said.

Rocky opened his month but nothing came out.

"You haven't been the same since she left. Go find her." Kira said.

Rocky smiled.

"Someone's under your bed by the way." Kira said.

Justin crawled out.

"How much did you hear?" Rocky asked.

"Your guys are Power Rangers!" Justin said.

XXXXXX

"LERIGOT HAS TAKEN GET PAINS TO HIDE HIS EXACT LOCATION. SOMEONE MUST BE AFTER HIM." Zordon said.

"You must find him quickly." Alpha said.

"Me and Tanya better stay here. Just in case." Adam said.

"Good idea Adam. This could be trouble. Keep an eye out." Tommy said.

"HE IS SOME WHERE IN CENTRAL AFRICA. EQUIQ YOUR SELVES WITH THE POWER BOXES AND TELEPORT YOUR SELVES THERE QUICKLY." Zordon said.

"Right." Tommy said.

"HE CANNOT SURVIVE UNDER THE SUN'S RAYS." Zordon said.

Tommy and Kat grabbed the Power Boxes.

"Rangers the short rang locators in your power boxes should lead you to Lerigot. Good luck." Alpha said.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Let's go." Kat said.

The two teleported.

XXXXXX

"Wow. Reminds me of Australia." Kat said.

"Got him. The signals coming from that direction. Let's go find him." Tommy said pointing.

The two walked till they reached a waterfall.

"Lerigot's signals getting stronger." Tommy said.

"Tommy do you mind if we stop for a minute?" Kat asked.

"You ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it's just hot out here." Kat said.

"I know. Want some water?" Tommy asked.

Kat got the water out of his pack.

"We still have a lot of jungle to cover." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Kat said.

Tommy nodded.

Kat sat down.

"Oh man this heats intense." Kat said.

She didn't notice the snake come up behind her.

Tommy did.

"Don't move." Tommy said.

Kat got this scared look in her eyes.

"On the count of three jump away. 1… 2…. 3!" Tommy said.

Kat jumped away and Tommy jumped on the snake.

Kat fell off the cliff.

"Kat!" Tommy yelled.

Kat had grabbed a branch.

"Tommy!" Kat yelled.

Tommy threw the snake off himself and ran to the cliff.

He didn't see Kat.

He jumped.

"Kat!" He yelled.

He saw Kat floating on a log.

"Kat!" Tommy yelled swimming towards her.

He grabbed her.

"My leg." Kat said.

Tommy pulled her to safety.

"You ok?" Tommy asked helping her sit.

"Yeah. Are you?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Oh man. Were heading in the right direction but the signals getting fainter." Tommy said.

"He must be weakening from the suns heat. Tommy we have to hurry." Kat said.

"Let's go." Tommy said.

"Look." Kat said pointing to Lerigot.

"Lerigot." Tommy said.

The two walked into the clearing.

"Lerigot!" Tommy called.

"Alpha. Alpha." Lerigot said.

"Yes. Alpha. My name is Tommy and this is Katherine. We're friends." Tommy said.

Tommy took Lerigot's hand.

"We're here to take you to Alpha." Tommy said.

"Alpha." Lerigot said pointing at Kat.

He walked to her.

Lerigot healed her leg.

"My leg. He healed my leg." Kat said taking off the sling.

Kat took Lerigot's hand.

"Thank you Lerigot." Kat said.

"Let's get him out of here." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Is he going to be alright?" Kat asked.

"The sun has taking its toll on him. But this should restore his life force. For now." Alpha said.

"I wonder who's after him?" Adam asked.

Lerigot started tossing.

"What happening to him?" Tommy asked.

"Lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously up setting him greatly. Zordon what should we do?" Alpha said. "PERHAPS IF WE CAN FIND OUT WHAT HE IS RECEIVING WE CAN HELP HIM. ALPHA, ATTACH THE CRANIAL TRANSMISSION SCANNER AND CONNECT IT TO THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon said.

A slutty looking woman appeared.

"Zordon I know you can hear me so listen well. Lerigot must surrender. Say hello to Lerigot's family. Yaria, Loving wife and mother to little baby Betel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks?" The woman said.

"Make it stop! Look what it's doing to him." Kat said.

"Bring him to me. Oh and by the way as a token of my appreciation I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans. They're certainly not much to look at. But my censors tell me that they were once one of your own, oh what do you call them… Oh yes Power Rangers." The woman said.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled.

She was suppose to be at their apartment with Jason, who had flew in with that morning to help with wedding arrangements.

Gwen had agreed to watch baby Winona Gwendolyn or Winnie that night.

The screen then showed Jason.

"And Jason." Kat said.

The screen went off.

"Do what I say or it's lights out for all of them." The woman said.

They unhooked Lerigot and he started talking to Alpha.

"They understand each other." Kat said surprised.

"AS GOOD FRIENDS SHOULD." Zordon said.

"I don't get it. Why does Divatox want Lerigot?" Tanya asked.

"I BELIEVE THAT DIVATOX PLANS TO USE LERIGOT AND HIS GOLDEN KEY TO PASS THOUGH THE TREACHEROUS NEMESIS TRIANGLE INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION. ONCE THERE SHE WILL LIKELY TRAVEL TO THE LOST ISLAND OF MURANTHIAS AND ATTEMPT TO JOIN FORCES WITH THE EVIL CREATURE MALIGORE." Zordon said.

"Great. Then what?" Tommy asked.

"THEN NOTHING WILL BE SAFE. EVEN THE ZORD WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO STOP THEM." Zordon said.

"What? No!" Alpha said.

"What's he doing?" Tanya asked.

"Ai-Ai-Ai He is doing the Liarian prayer of Guidance. Lerigot is preparing to surrender." Alpha said.

"But why? We can't let him do that." Kat said.

"It's his family Kat. We'd do the same for each other." Adam said.

"I just hope their ok." Kat said.

"Ok listen. We'll get Kim and Jason out of there then we'll go after Lerigot's family." Tommy said.

"Look Kim and Jason were Power Rangers once. If anyone can get though it they can." Adam said

"Where's Kira?" Kat asked.

"TAKING CARE OF SOME MATTERS FOR ME." Zordon said.

XXXXXX

"Look! There they are." Tommy said.

"Send Lerigot down!" Elgar yelled.

"No! Bring our friends closer first!" Tommy yelled.

"You have no chose humans! This is as close as you get! Now send the weasel down!" Elgar yelled.

"I don't like it. We should try and stall them till we figure something out." Adam said.

"Yeah. I think maybe your right." Tommy said.

"Lerigot's gone!" Tanya yelled.

They looked down and saw Lerigot walking towards Elgar.

"Lerigot! No!" Kat yelled.

"Come back!" Tommy yelled.

Elgar grabbed him.

"You have what you came for! Give us our friends back!" Tommy yelled.

Elgar pushed the two people and rode off. They raced to the shore.

Tommy reached them first.

"Oh no. It's a fake." Tommy said.

He swam for the other.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Adam yelled.

"I have to check the other one." Tommy said.

"Tommy! Come on! Their gone! Tommy! Come on!" Adam yelled grabbing Tommy.

"I have to go after them." Tommy said.

"They tricked us. This isn't helping Kim." Adam yelled.

Tommy calmed down.

XXXXXX

"Ok. All systems go here." Kat said.

"THE ZORDS YOU ARE NOW CREATING WILL POSSESS THE POWER CARRY YOU SAFELY ON YOUR QUEST THOUGH THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE TO RESCUE LERIGOT, HIS FAMLIY AND OUR FRIENDS. BEHOLD YOUR NEW TURBO ZORDS." Zordon said.

"Their just ordinary cars." Tanya said.

"NO TANYA. THEY ARE EXTRAORDINARY CARS. VEHICLES EQUIP WITH THE POWER AND VELOCITY OF TURBO TECHNOLOGY. INDIVIDUALLY THEY ARE FORMIDABLE FIGHT MACHINES BUT WHEN MERGED TOGETHER THEY FORM THE TURBO MEGAZORD, THE MOST POWERFUL ZORD EVER CREATED." Zordon said.

The cars pulled forward.

"ADAM DESSERT THUNDER WILL BE YOURS TO COMMAND. KATHERINE YOURS IS CALLED WIND CHASER. TANYA DUNE STAR IS YOUR TURBO ZORD. AND TOMMY RED LIGHTING WILL SERVE YOU WELL." Zordon said.

"Thanks Zordon." Tommy said.

"But what about Rocky's?" Adam asked.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER WILL STAY BEHIND FOR NOW." Zordon said.

"Remember rangers once inside the Nemesis Triangle communication with the power chamber will be impossible." Alpha said. "BEFORE YOU ARE YOUR NEW TURBO MORPHERS. FIVE KEYS SIMILAR TO LERIGOT'S GOLDEN KEY. INDIVIDUALLY THEY WILL POWER UP YOUR VEHICLES AND ACCESS TO YOUR MORPHING POWERS. BUT TOGETHER AND ONLY TOGETHER THEY WILL THEY BE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO SEE YOU SAFELY THOUGH YOUR MISSION. NOW REACH OUT RANGERS ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY." Zordon said.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

"Ready." Everyone said.

They touched the panels and were infused with the Turbo Powers.

"I've never felt anything like this." Tommy said.

"Wow. This is great." Kat said.

"Alright!" Tanya said.

"This is Awesome!" Adam said.

"Alright guys. Let's go to work." Tommy said.

"All systems check out. Your zords are programmed and ready to go." Alpha said.

"TAKE YOUR ZORDS ACROSS THE GREAT DESSERT TO THE SEA. THERE YOU WILL FIND THE GHOST GALLION, A PHANTOM SHIP THAT WILL TAKE YOU AND THE ZORDS THOUGH THE NEMESIS TRIANGLE." Zordon said.

"You must merge the power of your keys the moment you cross into the triangle." Alpha said.

"THE COMBINED POWER OF YOUR KEYS AND THE GALLION WILL SEE YOU THOUGH SAFELY. NEVER THE SHIP OR YOUR ZORDS DETECTABLE BY DIVATOX." Zordon said.

"Ai-Ai-Ai Good luck rangers." Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy said giving him a thumbs up.

"GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU." Zordon said.

"Alright rangers Power up!" Tommy called.

"Right!" The rest said.

XXXXXX

"Oh man this is awesome." Tommy said.

"Dessert Thunder ready to rumble." Adam said.

"Wind Chaser ready to howl." Kat said.

"Dune Stars gonna shine." Tanya said.

"Red Lighting ready to bolt." Tommy said.

"All systems go Tommy." Adam said.

"Alright. Let's rip some velocity. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy called.

XXXXXX

"Hey guys. I hear the ocean but I don't see the ship." Tanya said.

"I'll take a look up ahead. I think I found it." Tommy said.

They saw a glowing ship heading towards them.

"The Ghost Galleon. It's amazing." Kat said.

Tommy turned around.

Mountain Blaster was driving up.

"Hey guys check it out." Tommy said.

"Rocky?" Adam asked.

Justin got out of the car.

Kira stood up in the sit.

"Wow. Cool." Justin said.

"Justin? Kira? What are you guys doing here?" Tanya asked.

"Rocky couldn't make it so he sent me." Justin said.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Guys I'm the new blue ranger. Isn't that cool or what?" Justin said.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Man I was afraid I wasn't going to make it. Alpha and Kira had to give me a crash course on driving. Good thing you don't need a license to drive a zord. So what are we doing here?" Justin asked.

They heard a noise.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to get those car in that ship. Let's go." Tommy said.

Kira walked over to Justin.

"Don't mind him. He's always this way when Kim gets kidnapped." She said.

"This happens a lot?" Justin asked.

"About every week." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Ok. Everyone on board?" Tommy asked.

"We're all here." Kat said.

"Let's check out the ship." Tommy said.

Hey you guys! Look at this!" Justin yelled interrupting them.

"Guess we should open it." Tanya said.

They opened it.

"Looks like the power key also control the ship." Kat said.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

They put the keys in and the ship came to life.

XXXXXX

"Justin! Where are you?" Kira called.

"I'm over here!" Justin said.

"Why don't you come back bellow?" Kira asked.

"I'm way to excited to sleep." Justin said.

"I was that way when found out to." Kira said.

"My dad would be so proud of me." Justin said.

"You can't tell him." Kira said.

"I know. Ranger Rule number one." Justin said.

"So have you heard from your dad?" Kira asked.

"He's still up north. It just seems like he's got something missing." Justin said.

"He'll find it. Just remember you have us. We're family." Kira said.

They turned and saw these slim creatures.

"What are those?" Justin asked.

"I don't know but I have watched enough battles to know that if it's slimy, It's not our friend." Kira said.

They got into fighting stances.

"Guys!" Justin yelled.

They started fighting the monsters.

"I've never fought anything like this!" Justin yelled.

"Welcome to Angel Grove!" Kira yelled.

The other rangers joined the fight and they finished off the Putrids.

"This sure ain't the love boat." Tanya said.

"What's the love boat?" Justin asked.

"When we get home were watching some TV Land." Kira sia.

XXXXXX

"Ominous storm with giant tidal wave. We're here!" Kira yelled.

"Hit the deck!" Tommy yelled as a bolt of lighting hit the ship.

"How rude!" Kira yelled.

"Don't piss of triangle Kira!" Adam yelled.0

"Anyone want to get keys?" Kira asked.

"I got it." Kat said.

She ran down bellow and came back with the keys.

They put the keys together and opened the gate.

XXXXXX

"There she blows! Land Ahoy!" Justin yelled.

"Shimber me timbers!" Kira yelled.

Justin looked at her funny.

"Couldn't let you get all good pirate lines could I?" Kira asked.

They laughed.

"I can't get to Kim." Tommy said.

There was a rushing sound.

"Do you hear that?" Justin asked.

They rushed to the side of the ship and saw two torpedoes.

"Cars." Kira whispered.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"CARS!" Kira yelled.

The group rushed down into the cars.

XXXXXX

"Ok. Those cars rule!" Kira said.

"We'll leave the cars here. Go for the silent approach." Tommy said.

He turned to Kira.

"Don't even try it." Kira said.

"Let's morph." Tommy said.

They morphed.

"You got really tall." Kira said.

"Isn't it neat?" Justin asked.

XXXXXX

"Sure beats driving." Adam said as they ran.

"Sa-says yo-you!" Kira said clutching to Justin's back.

"Here that?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy over here!" Justin yelled pointing at the path.

They ran over.

"The sounds are coming from over there." Justin said.

"Good work Justin." Tanya said.

XXXXXX

"Hey did we miss the party?" Tommy asked as the rangers rushed out.

"Who invited you?" Divatox sneered.

"We did. Rangers this is Divatox. Divatox this is your worst nightmare." Kim said.

"Lower them." Divatox said.

Kim and Jason were slowly lowered.

The rangers started to fight.

They tried to get to the wheel but were to late.

Kim and Jason appeared on the ledge of the pit.

"Glowing eyes are never a good thing." Kira said as they broke their bonds.

"Destroy them." Divatox ordered.

They started fighting the rangers.

"You have to fight it." Kat said.

"Evil is as evil does." Kim said in an evil voice.

"Kim no!" Tommy yelled pulling here off of Kat.

He removed his helmet.

"Look at me Kim. Look at me. It's me Tommy." Tommy said.

"We're your friends." Kat said.

"Friends? I don't have any friends." Kim said.

Jason attacked Tommy.

"Oh yeah and sweetie. Pink is out." Kim said attacking Kat.

"Fight me red ranger!" Jason yelled.

"No!" Tommy yelled.

Jason held him over the pit.

"Guys. You got to purify them." Kira whispered, coming up behind the cage.

Lerigot and Yaria used their magic on Kim.

"Now I'm the one with the muscle and the power." Jason said.

"Yeah but your not using your brain power." Tommy said.

E kicked Jason over him sending him into the pit.

He quickly grabbed his arm.

"Tommy! Hang on!" Kim yelled.

She ran over and grabbed Jason's arm.

"I'm with you." Kim said.

A blast of fire blasted up sending them out of the pit.

"I think your going to need this." Kat said handing Tommy his helmet.

Tommy put it on.

"Let's go." Kira said ushering Lerigot and his family away.

The Pirahnatrons started to stop them.

"Excuse me." Jason said tapping on one of their shoulders.

He kicked him away.

"Thank you." Kira and Kim said together.

"Any time." Jason said.

Flames blew up.

A giant lava lizard creature climbed out.

"She wants to marry that?" Kim asked.

The rangers pulled out their weapons.

They were thrown back.

The temple started to collapse.

"We have to get out of here." Jason said.

They rushed out.

XXXXXX

The rangers called the zords and defeated Maligore.

XXXXXX

"And the winner id Angel Grove!" The announcer said.

"I knew they could do it." Justin said.

They ran up to the ring.

"Looks like the shelter isn't closing anytime soon." Tommy said.

He lifted Justin on his shoulders and Jason put Kira on his.


	5. I do

"I'm getting married." Kim said.

"Calm down Kim." Trini said.

"I'm getting married." Kim repeated.

"You're getting married to the father of your child. Deal with it." Gwen said.

Mrs. Oliver was watching Winnie during the wedding.

"Not helping." Tanya said.

"Sorry. It's just Rocky's present isn't here yet." Gwen said.

There was a knock on the door.

Gwen opened the door to reveal Aisha Campbell.

"AISHA!" They yelled.

"Trini and Jason, Kat and Billy, Me and Zack, Adam and Tanya. We needed another bride's maid for Rocko." Gwen said.

"Thank you!" Kim said.

"Let's go!" Kat said.

XXXXXX

Tommy watched as the Bride's maids and Groom's men came down the aisle.

When Tommy saw Aisha walk down with Rocky he knew that his sister must of had something to do with it.

Kira had agreed to be Flower girl and Justin Ring Barrier.

"Nervous?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded.

Kim seemed to float down the aisles, looking like an angel.

Tommy barley heard the preacher as he spoke.

He repeated the words watch Kim smiled at him.

He heard Gwen whisper something about a bet to Aisha.

"Do you, Thomas Oliver, take Kimberly Hart to be you lawfully wedded wife?" The Preacher asked.

"I do." Tommy said.

"Do you, Kimberly Hart, take Thomas Oliver as you lawfully wedded husband?" The Preacher asked.

Kimberly uttered the words that Tommy knew would be with him always.

"I do." She said with a grin, the passion and happiness of the day following though the words.

"I, with the power instated by the state of California, present to you Mr. And Mrs. Thomas Oliver. You may kiss your bride." The Preacher said.

Tommy looked into Kim's and gave her a soft yet passionate kiss.


	6. Passing The Torch

"Hey Tommy, Kim and Kat aren't her yet?" Adam asked.

"No. You know Tommy. He was born late." Tanya said.

"Do you think we should be worried?" Justin asked.

"Nah. I think we should concentrate on getting the campsite together." Tanya said.

"I'm for that." Justin said.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Kira said.

XXXXXX

While Tanya and Adam wee arguing about the hammock, Justin and Kira heard something and went to check it out.

"Guys! Are you playing some kind of joke?" Kira yelled.

A monster jumped of them.

"Got a match? Never mind! Don't need one!" The monster yelled spitting fire at them.

They dodge it.

"Guys help!" Kira yelled as they fought the monster.

When Tanya and Adam came running up, the monster had Justin and Kira pinned to a tree.

"Put us down you stupid piece of flame broiled jerky!" Justin yelled.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" Kira asked.

"Give me a second and I turn you two in to pieces of firewood." The monster said.

"Adam, Tanya help!" Kira yelled. The monster threw Adam and Tanya for himself.

They found their key but they were very hot.

When they cold off they morphed and fought the monster.

The monster disappeared after Adam threw water on him.

"Let's go find Tommy, Kim and Kat." Tanya said.

They ran off.

XXXXXX

They saw two teens with Kat.

"Stay here Kira." Justin said before they ran off.

"Wow the power rangers." The boy said.

"Where they come from?" The girl asked.

"Stand back everyone. We have it under control." Adam said.

The Pirahnatrons disappeared.

Kat sunk to the ground.

"You all right?" Tanya asked. Kat nodded.

"You guys ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah thanks to you guys." The boy said.

"Like big time thanks. Another minute and I'd be finished." Cassie said.

"I think some friends of hers are missing." The boy said.

"Miss what happened to your friends?" Justin asked.

"Some creature covered in slim took them." Kat said.

"It be best if we took it from here. You'd better clear the area." Adam said.

"Ok." The boy said.

They turned to leave.

"What a minute." The girl said.

She kneeled by Kat.

"Are you going to be alright? I can stay with you if you'd like." The girl said.

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks." Kat said.

"Come on Cassie. Let the rangers do their job." The boy said.

"Thanks for your help." Adam said as the boy and Cassie walked off.

Tanya helped Kat up.

"Was it a Putrid Pod?" Adam asked.

"Yeah and It got Tommy and Kim." Kat said.

They went back to the Command Center.

XXXXXX

"Oh no I think some one turn the heat back up." Tanya said.

"It looks like he's getting his fire power back." Adam said.

"Angel Grove will soon be in grave danger." Dimetria said.

"Alpha I'm worried about Tommy and Kim. Have they tried to make contact?" Kat asked.

"That's a big no go on that. Right now I can't even pin down a location on them." Alpha said.

"Look right now we need to concentrate on keeping the firebug from torching Angel Grove." Tanya said.

"Rangers there is an another matter that must be dealt with." Dimetria said.

A panel on the wall lifted to revile an hourglass.

"This will be your ultimate mission. Time is fleeting but it is of up most importance." Dimetria said.

"We won't let you down Dimetria." Kat said.

"Alpha we'll head to town. Kira can go search the Dessert for clues. Call us if you find them." Adam said.

"Will do Adam." Alpha said.

"You got it." Kira said.

"I hope we find them soon. We can defeat him on out own." Tanya said.

"I'll call Roxy and tell her what's going on." Kira said.

They morphed and teleported.

XXXXXX

"If I was a Putrid Pod where would I take two people?" Kira asked herself as she walked though the dessert.

She saw the boy and Cassie.

"Hey!" Kira yelled.

She saw they were looking at slim.

They looked at her.

"No. The power rangers are on it already. I have to find my bag and get out of here." Cassie said walking off.

"You should go with her." The boy said.

"So should you." Kira said. The boy smiled.

"I'm TJ." TJ said. "Kira." Kira said taking his hand they walked up the trail till came to a Stone cliff.

They saw Cassie on it.

"My parent taught me never to leave a friend in need. And I guess were friends now." Cassie said.

"Good because I have a feeling were going to need your help." TJ said.

"I think your right." Cassie said helping Kira up.

XXXXXX

As they walked they heard a creepy moaning sound.

"What's that all about?" TJ asked.

"Let's check it out." Kira said.

They followed the sound to a cave.

They saw Tommy and Kim tied together hanging over a pit.

"Tommy! Kim!" Kira yelled.

The Putrid Pod attacked them.

"Get them!" Kira yelled fighting off the monster.

Cassie tried to reach them but it was to far.

The rope snapped but TJ caught it.

"Help!" TJ called.

Cassie pulled Tommy and Kim over.

TJ let got of the roped as Cassie untied them.

"You guys ok?" Kira asked.

They nodded.

"I can't thank you enough for your help." Kira said.

"Let's get out of here." Kim said.

XXXXXX

"Oh man. A few more seconds we would have been toast." Tommy said.

"Hey it was a experience and I'm glad we helped but if nobody minds I have a bus to catch out of here." Cassie said.

There was a boom.

"Oh man that was coming from Angel Grove." Kim said.

"Look you two head down. We'll catch up with you later." Tommy said.

"Yeah. Come on." Cassie said.

"Sure." TJ said.

"Thanks TJ. Thanks Cassie." Kira said.

"Yeah thanks man." Tommy said shaking his hand.

"Thanks for the help." Kim said.

"I've got them Alpha." Kira said as they ran off.

Alpha teleported them.

XXXXXX

"That was cutting it very close rangers." Dimetria said.

"We wouldn't let you down Dimetria. We all know how important this is." Tommy said.

"It is time to precede with the ceremony." Dimetria said.

"Yo. It's all ready and set to go. Right this way rangers." Alpha said.

They walked though the newly opened door.

"Were actually expecting a couple of friend to stop by and join the celebration." Alpha said.

"What's up guys?" A voice said.

Zack, Billy Jason, Trini, Rocky and Aisha came out.

"You made it!" Kim said hugging them.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason said.

They saw Alpha and Zordon too.

"We have gathered here to honor each of you for your dedicated serves as a power ranger. Your courage and loyalty has known no bounds. How ever as rangers reach your stage of life it becomes our duty to set them free to discovery all that the world has to offer them. To that end you have been asked to choose an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor. We welcome them now in to the power ranger family." Dimetria said as four people rose from the ground.

"Me and Kim wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for your outstanding courage and strength. I choose you as the new red ranger." Tommy said.

Tanya stepped forward.

"You showed compassion and integrity Ashley. I choose you with pride to become the new yellow ranger." Tanya said.

Kat stepped forward.

"Cassie you came to my defense. I know you to be loyal and trustworthy. You'll bring honor as the new pink ranger." Kat said. "You'll be the new green ranger Carlos. You've proven yourself decisive and intelligent." Adam said.

"What about me? What am I chopped Liver?" Justin asked.

"Young Justin. You shall continue on as the Blue Ranger along as the new co-leader of the team with TJ. And Kira you have completed your basic training. Soon you will take my place." Dimitria said.

Justin was teleported beside the other new rangers.

"Where there is evil beware, where there is destruction be warn. This new team of Mighty warriors will know no rest. Power Rangers the legacy continues." Dimetria said.

They all cheered.


	7. Chase Into Space

"The President of the company will be there. It will be a great job." Mr. Stewart said.

"Dad bend down." Justin said. Kira straighten his tie.

"Thanks." Mr. Stewart said. He got in his car.

"I hope I'm not forgetting anything." Mr. Stewart said.

Justin held up his briefcase and gave it to him.

"Dad, relax. Your great." Justin said.

"And if they had any brains they'll pick you for the job." Kira said.

"Ok." Mr. Stewart said.

"Bye dad." Justin said.

"Bye Mr. Stewart." Kira said.

Mr. Stewart drove of.

"Good Luck!" Kira and Justin called.

XXXXXX

"Wow." Justin said as they watched the space shuttle land on TV.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." Carlos said catching site of Justin's dad.

"Hey dad. Well how did it go?" Justin asked.

"I got it." Mr. Stewart said.

They all cheered.

"But there's something I want to talk to you about." Mr. Stewart said.

"What?" Justin asked.

Mr. Stewart gestured for them to leave.

When they left Kira sighed.

"The head gestures never a good thing." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Justin I haven't accepted it yet. I found out that if I take this job I have to leave Angel Grove. I won't leave unless you come with me." Mr. Stewart said.

"But I like Angel Grove Dad. All my friends are here. TJ, Ashley, Cassie, Kira, Nicky. Carlos is going to put me on the soccer team. Even Bulk and Skull." Justin said laughing a little at the last part.

"Fine. It's decided then. We stay." Mr. Stewart said getting up.

Justin's communicator went off.

"Dad don't decide yet. Let's talk some more later ok?" Justin asked.

"Justin we can talk but you more important to me than a new job." Mr. Stewart said.

Justin hugged his dad and left.

XXXXXX

"Whoa! Is everything ok?" Carlos said.

"No. If my dad takes the job we have to move." Justin said running off.

XXXXXX

"Is everything ok Dimetria?" TJ said.

"No we are getting a urgent message from Eltar." Dimetria said.

"Yo Let's break it up." Alpha said.

"Eltar?" Ashley said.

"The source of all your powers." Kira said.

The message said that Eltar was under attack and not to come before it broke up.

Divatox sent down a monster and the ranger summoned the megazord.

XXXXXX

"Both Megazords were destroyed." TJ said.

"Their destruction could not be helped. But now I have grave news for you. Planet Eltar has falling to evil forces." Dimetria said. "What about Zordon?" Kira asked.

"Is he Ok?" Carlos asked.

"We have to go and help him!" Ashley said.

"No. If you go Divatox will take over the world. The Power Rangers are earth's only defense against her." Dimetria said.

"But Dimitria If we don't go to help Zordon who will?" Cassie asked.

"I will go to Eltar with the Blue Centurion." Dimitria said.

The Blue Centurion walked in.

"I am Dimitria." He said.

"Together we will try to help Zordon." Dimitria said.

"When?" Ashley asked.

"Immediately." Dimitria said. They all looked worried.

"Don't worry rangers. We will be caution's and safe as we possible can." Dimetria said.

Justin and Kira hugged the Blue Centurion. "This is my lucky coin in case you need it." Justin said.

"This is my lucky bandana." Kira said placing the bandana in his hand.

"Thank you. I shall miss you Blue ranger and little girl." The Blue Centurion said.

"You can count on us Dimetria. We'll protect the earth." TJ said.

"I have no doubt." Dimetria said.

They smiled.

"Against the darkest danger, when all hope is lost, if ever you bow your heads raise them high again for you Power Rangers!" Dimetria said.

The energy tube glowed.

"Good bye Dimitria." TJ said.

"May the power protect you." Dimetria said and she was gone.

"Good bye friends." The Blue Centurion said before teleporting.

XXXXXX

"Oh no we've been discovered." Alpha said.

"How did they find us?" Ashley asked.

"Look at all of them." Justin said.

"They're going to be all over the Power Chamber in minutes." Kira said.

"We have to go out and face them." TJ said.

"But there are to many." Alpha said.

"We can't wait for them to get us." Carlos said.

"Everyone ready?" Justin asked. They nodded.

"Alpha open the outer doors." TJ said.

"Rangers! Be careful." Kira said.

"We will." Justin said.

XXXXXX

"We have to get back to save the Power Chamber." Justin said.

They retreated into the Power Chamber.

"Do we still have shields?" TJ asked.

"The shields are totally gone." Alpha said.

"It won't be long till they break though." Kira said.

"They're leaving?" Justin said.

Kira walked over.

"Pretty soon they'll all come back won't they?" Justin asked.

"You scared?" Kira asked.

"Are you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I am." Kira said.

"Me too." Justin said.

"So Justin about your dad. He got that new job tight?" Kira asked.

"Yeah he did. I've never seen him so happy. But he won't take. Not if means I have to move and leave my friends." Justin said.

"You have a great dad." Kira said.

They looked at the viewing globe.

"Guys." Justin said.

The Pirahnatrons had a battering ram.

"What are they Vikings?" Kira asked.

"Rangers I might still be able to teleport you to safety." Alpha said.

"No. Were staying with you." Kira said stopping him.

They fought the best they could but they blew up the Power Chamber.

XXXXXX

When Divatox left the rangers came out of hiding.

"TJ! Where's Kira?" Justin yelled.

"Right here!" Kira said her voice muffled.

They dug her out along with Alpha.

"Our powers their gone." Cassie said.

"Oh no the Power Chamber. This was my home." Alpha said.

"It will be ok Alpha." Kira said.

"What do we do now?" Justin asked.

"We have to go to the Cimmerian Planet!" Carlos said.

"We promise Dimitria we stay and protect the earth." Cassie said.

"Protect it from who? Divatox is gone now." Carlos said.

"She's gone now but when she comes back we'll be sitting ducks." Ashley said.

"Theirs only one person who can decide what we do and that's Kira." TJ said.

They all looked at Kira.

"You guys go stop Divatox." Kira said.

"But without the Power Chamber, without our powers. How do we expect to chase her anyways?" Cassie asked.

"I've got to get it." Alpha said.

"What is it Alpha?" TJ asked running over to him.

"We need the black box." Alpha said.

They moved the ruble and got the box.

"Alpha what is it?" TJ asked.

"This box holds the power decoder." Alpha said.

"What does it do?" Justin asked.

"It has all the secret codes were going to need it." Alpha said.

"What we need right now is a way to go after Divatox." Carlos said.

"Wait! It's a long shot but there might be a way." Justin said.

XXXXXX

"Let us go! We need to talk to the commander!" Justin yelled as two guards caught him and Kira.

"Sure you do. Now let's go." The guard said.

"But we have a message from the Power Rangers!" Kira yelled.

"Hold on a minute gentlemen." A voice said from behind them.

"I'm Commander Nort." The man said.

"Sir the Power Rangers need your help." Kira said.

"What do they need?" Nort asked.

"The Space Shuttle." Justin said.

The guards snickered.

Kira whispered something in Nort's ear.

"Eltar! When do they need it?" Nort asked.

"Right now!" Kira said.

"Come on." Nort said.

"How'd he know about Eltar?" Justin asked.

Kira shrugged shrugged.

XXXXXX

They ran out and watched the shuttle take off.

"Good luck rangers." Justin said.

"You're doing the right thing." Kira said.

Justin nodded.


	8. True Blue To The Rescue

"Hey Justin!" Kira said.

"Hi Kira." Justin said hugging his friend.

"So how is LA?" Kira asked sitting by him.

They were on his roof.

"It's fine. Dad still is busy." Justin said.

"Their fine Justin." Kira said.

"Justin, Kira it's almost time for bed." Justin's dad called.

"Coming!" They called.

Kira got in her palette and Justin got in his bed.

"Hey guys I know we had plans tomorrow but I'm really behind at the office." Mr. Stewart said.

"But Dad it's Saturday." Justin said.

"I know. Next weekend I promise." Mr. Stewart said leaving the room.

"Sure Dad." Justin said.

"It's alright Justin." Kira said.

The heard a noise.

"What's that?" Justin asked.

They looked outside the window and saw Storm Blaster.

"Storm Blaster!" They yelled.

They climbed out of the window and ran up to the jeep.

It made its zoom-zoom noise.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"Did Lighting Cruiser escape too?" Justin asked.

The jeep's doors flew open.

Kira and Justin looked at each other and climbed into the car.

XXXXXX

They stopped at the warehouse and got out.

"Don't worry. We'll be right back." Justin said.

They saw a group of rangers.

"We have to help them." Kira said.

They turned around and saw a group of Quantrons.

"Hey get off!" Kira yelled.

They fought the Quantrons till they reached Storm Blaster and got in.

Storm Blaster drove away.

"Hey what are you doing?" Justin asked.

The dashboard opened to reveal Justin's morpher.

"Let's do it." Justin said.

Kira nodded.

She got in the driver's side and Justin morphed.

They flew threw a stack of boxes.

"You guys alright?" Justin asked.

"Justin! Kira! It's you guys!" The yellow ranger yelled.

"You Monsters forgot two very small problems actually I'm not that small right now." Justin said.

"Destroy them!" The monster yelled.

The Quantrons attacked.

Justin jumped out of the car and started fighting them while Kira blasted them with Storm Blaster's lasers.

Justin aimed their auto blasters at the chains holding the rangers and shot it, freeing the rangers.

"Thanks guys." The yellow ranger said.

"Here they come." The red ranger yelled.

The rangers started to help fight.

XXXXXX

Justin was fighting the Quantrons and was losing.

"Justin." The blue ranger said and helped him.

"You ok?" The blue ranger asked putting his hand on Justin's shoulder.

Justin swatted him away.

"Hey who are you? I was blue." Justin asked.

"It's me TJ." TJ said.

"Alright TJ. You look great in blue." Justin said.

"Of course." TJ said.

They started fighting again.

XXXXXX

"Need some help?" Kira asked firing Storm Blaster's weapons at the monster.

TJ and Justin blasted at the monster too.

The rangers called their special weapons and defeated the monster. It grew.

"I think this is where we should step out." Justin said.

"Wait till you guys see this. You going to like it." The red ranger, Kira and Justin still couldn't figure him out, said.

They called the zords and defeated the monster.

They ran up to Justin and Kira.

"Justin Kira It's really nice to see you." Carlos said.

"How you know we needed you?" Ashley asked.

"Storm Blaster came to my house and practically kidnapped us." Justin said.

"Storm Blaster we owe you our gratitude. Thanks. But if he's here where's Lighting Cruiser." TJ asked.

Storm Blaster started honking.

"It looks like Lighting Cruiser needs our help. I think we better look into it." Cassie said.

"Right. Storm Blast can take us. Everyone hop in" Justin said getting in the car.

"Thanks but no thanks. We have our own rides." Carlos said.

They called the galaxy gliders.

XXXXXX

"Once you get the hang of it it's like walking on air." TJ said as they rode though space.

"Yeah but faster." Cassie said.

"Hey if you guys want we can teach you to ride one." The red ranger said.

"They're alright but for now I think I'll stick with my good friend Storm Blaster." Justin said.

"Ditto." Kira said.

"Let's go do it." Justin said.

XXXXXX

The group hugged each other.

"Just like old times." Justin said.

"Yeah we think about you guys a lot." Kira said.

"Don't worry about us. We're fine." TJ said.

"Justin, Kira this is Andros. He's from a space colony." Ashley said.

"Wow. Nice to meet you." Justin said.

"I've seen you around town. Zordon spoke highly of you." Kira said.

"Thanks for your help." Andros said.

"No problem. Once a ranger." Justin said.

"Always a ranger." Cassie said.

"Shoot. We have to get home." Kira said.

"If you ever need us were here." Justin said.

Storm Blaster took off.

XXXXXX

They climbed into bed when Mr. Stewart came into the room.

"Hey let's go to the movies." He said.

"Didn't you say you were behind at work?" Justin asked.

"I'll be behind at work on Monday. Today's Saturday and were going to the movies." Mr. Stewart said walking out of the room. "ALRIGHT!" Justin and Kira yelled getting up.


	9. C2D

"The time has come to complete my master plan, Astronema. Summon all of my evil forces. They must unite to take over the universe." Dark Specter said.  
Astronema raised her staff.

"Let the battle begin!" She said.

"When we're finished. There will be no good left in the universe. No love, no happiness. Only chaos . . . anger . . . greed!"

The crowd cheered.

"Fight strong. And destroy all the forces of goodness . . . especially the Power Rangers! Go now, and spread the wrath of Dark Specter!" Astronema said. 

XXXXXX

On a familiar base, Klank walked over to King Mondo.

"The order has come in, your Majesty." He said.  
"Prepare for the biggest battle the universe has ever seen!" Mondo shouted.  
"Already done." Klank said.  
"Yippee!" Sprocket shouted.

Quadrofighters started firing and cogs appeared on a planet's surface.

XXXXXX

Pirahnatrons were fighting the Aquitian rangers on another planet, obviously not Aquitar.

Divatox pushed her way through to the center, Rygog behind her.

"Excuse me, coming through! Evil? I'll show that little Astronema evil!" Divatox said.

XXXXXX

Rita and Zedd stood together, shown on the Dark Fortress' view screen.

"There she is! You tell her, Zeddy." Rita said.

Astronema walked in, and Elgar went over to her.

"Your Majesty, I have Rita and Zedd on the horn for you." He said.

"We don't need your plan. We already have our own." Zedd told her as she came over.

"Quiet. I make the strategy, and you will follow orders." Astronema snapped.

"Oh yeah? And who may I ask, put you in charge?" Rita asked with sneer.

"Dark Specter himself." She said calmly.

"Dark Specter? Oh . . . well then, we just love your plan." Zedd groveled.

"Thought you might." Elgar said.

Rita and Zedd smiled as the screen blanked out.

"Get me Divatox Then Mondo and Machina. Now!" Astronema said.

"What a sorehead." Elgar muttered.

He left, with the various quantrons that were present.

"Excellent." Astronema walked over to a large tube, and pulled off the cover, revealing Zordon.

"Welcome, Zordon. It appears you're almost out of energy. Soon you will be gone forever." She said.

"YOU WILL NEVER SUCCEED, ASTRONEMA." Zordon said

"Oh no? Watch. Ah yes, the home of the Phantom Ranger." She turned on the screen, where a purple planet was shown.

Images changed to the Phantom ranger fighting a group of cogs.

"You have a front row seat to the end of your era and the beginning, of mine." Astronema said, not looking at him.

XXXXXX

Quadrofighters were firing on a planet's surface, and an explosion hit in the desert where the Phantom Ranger and Blue Centurion were.

"Ah. What a lovely day for a total victory." Mondo said.

A group of monsters surrounded the fallen rangers.

XXXXXX

"It's great to be back in the game!" Zedd exclaimed.

"Goldar!" Rita yelled.

Goldar fired from his sword and hit the Gold Ranger, who flew back and was caught by a group of putties and other monsters, who continued to attack him.

XXXXXX

On KO-35, Quadrofighters and many other assault vehicles were firing and tearing down trees.

"HAS DARK SPECTER FILLED YOU SO FULL OF EVIL, THAT YOU WOULD EVEN DESTROY YOUR OWN PLANET?" Zordon asked.  
Astronema smiled and turned away from him.

XXXXXX

On KO-35, a woman walked into the command tent where Commander Kinwon stood with Zhane.

"Commander Kinwon, They've penetrated the outer barrier. The outer defenses are already being pushed back." She said.

Kinwon looked worried.

"We can't resist Astronema's attack's much longer. We need reinforcements." Zhane straightened and started to leave.

"Zhane?" Kinwon asked

He turned.

"I'll be back—with the other rangers." Zhane said.

Kinwon smiled a little.

"Be careful." He said.

"I will father." Zhane said.

XXXXXX

"Aw man, Velocifighters." Zhane said looking behind him.

Four had come up behind him and were taking shots.

One hit and Zhane was knocked off his glider, hanging on to the side.

A quantron got ready to fire again and finish him, when a shadow was directed over it, and the Megaship appeared. .

"Behind you!" Zhane warned.

The Velocifighters fired on the ship.

"My turn." Zhane said.

He got his Super Silverizer and shots the ship

XXXXXXX

Zhane and Andros walked through the hall of the Megaship towards the bridge.

Zhane was still morphed, but helmetless.

"The rebels are under attack. So far they've held them off, but they need our help." Zhane said.

"It isn't just the rebels. Dark Specter, Divatox, Rita and Zedd . . ." Andros said, sounding stressed.

They turned and headed onto the Bridge, where the other rangers were.

"Divatox has conquered Gratha." TJ informed.

"Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vika Galaxy. The Vika have no defenses." Cassie said.

"They won't know what hit them." Carlos said quietly.

"They're trying to conquer the whole universe." Zhane realized.

"Exactly." Andros sounded annoyed.

Carlos went to the view screen.

"Look at this. Over a thousand Velocifighters." He said.

"Heading where?" Andros asked.

"Heading... Heading for Earth." Carlos said.

Andros walked quickly to the controls and took them.

"Hang on Earth. We're on our way." He said.

The Megaship took off.

XXXXXX

"What the?" Kira muttered looking at the incoming aircrafts.

As they got in closer she realized what they were.

"Velocifighters. Something's coming." Kira said.

The Velocifighters started shooting.

The people were in a panic.

"Pirahnatrons and Quantrons? What the hell?" Kira said as she herded people away.

XXXXXX

"This is the biggest attack yet." Andros said.

"Shields are up." Cassie reported.

"Maximum speed online." Carlos said.

"Ready the Mega Lasers on my command." Andros said.

"Mega Lasers on stand-by." Ashley said.

"Fire!" he ordered.

The ship did so and they destroyed two of the fighters.

"Yes! We got a couple of them." Ashley said.

"But we've got to get down to earth." Andros said.

"You guys go. I'll keep them busy from up here." Zhane said.

Andros nodded.

"Come on guys." He said.

Zhane took the controls as the ranger's teleported to earth.

XXXXXX

"Okay guys, this is the big one. But we can do it, right?" Andros said.

"Right!" they all replied.

The people cheer as the rangers fly over them.

"Thank Zordon." Kira said.

She started fight the Foot Soldiers.

One grabbed her from behind.

"HELP!" She screamed.

A blast hit it.

TJ came running up.

"Get to safety. You won't be any use if you're caught." TJ said.

Kira nodded and ran to the other people.

The rangers were beat.

XXXXXX

"The Super Torpedo will be ready momentarily, my Princess." Ecliptor said.

"Excellent. All of Earth will be destroyed in one shot." Astronema said.

"The entire planet destroyed." Ecliptor

"And no dessert until you've finished." Elgar added.

Darkonda watched from behind a crate.

"And entire planet … or something the size of a planet." He mused.

He opened a scroll, showing nine pictures of him with all but one crossed out.

"With only one life left, the time to strike is finally at hand. I've been under the thumb of Astronema and Dark Specter for too long. But no more." He crept off to the Velocifighter, and left the Dark Fortress.

XXXXXX

"First we target here, and here." Ecliptor said.

"Nothing can stop us now." Astronema said.

Dark Specter appeared on the screen.

"Astronema." He said.

She looked up, and then goes over to the view screen.

"Dark Specter. The attack on Earth is going well." She said.

"Excellent now finish the job." Dark Specter said.

"Of course and we have just the weapon to do it." Astronema said.

XXXXXX

Darkonda flew towards Dark Specter in the Velocifighter.

"There can be only one supreme leader, and that will be me. Say goodbye, Dark Specter. Let the party begin!" He laughed.

"…And then we will destroy," Dark Specter was saying.

Then a shot hit him and he screamed.

"Who dares fire upon me?" He demanded.

"That would be me." Darkonda said.

Small explosions started all over Dark Specter and he started glowing, shouting in pain.

XXXXXX

Astronema looked up from her map again, and ran back into the briefing room.

"Dark Specter? What's going on?" she asked hesitantly.

She looked visibly shaken as she watched Dark Specter fall, defeated.

"Dark Specter, destroyed? How could this happen? …This is impossible." She asked quietly

XXXXXX

Darkonda was pleased with himself.

"Now to get rid of Astronema and Ecliptor. King Darkonda. Has a nice ring to it." He laughed.

He fired another torpedo, but Dark Specter appeared from nowhere and it hit him instead.

"Darkonda!" Dark Specter shouted.

"Dark Specter?" Darkonda asked.

"Traitor!" The Velocifighter flew into his mouth and was caught in the explosion that followed.

Bits of his body, looking like flaming rocks, were flung everywhere.

XXXXXX

"Guys! Are you ok?" Kira said running up to her friends.

"Yeah." TJ said.

Just then pieces of something came running down.

"What in the world was that all about?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that rock isn't rock." Kira said.

TJ's communicator beeped.

"Rangers Dark Specter has been destroyed." Alpha said.

"If Dark Specter's gone who's in charge?" TJ asked.

Ecliptor appeared in the sky.

"Dark Specter is no more. Astronema, Princess of Evil, is now you're new leader. It is for her that we fight. It is for her we concur the universe. Good will be destroyed and Evil will rule." Ecliptor said.

Astronema appeared in place of Ecliptor.

All the villains were bowing.

"It can't be." Andros whispered.

"Don't worry. The Power Rangers will save us." They heard a woman say to her son.

XXXXXX

Astronema looked almost overwhelmed as she looked around on the Dark Fortress.

"I really am the supreme leader." She said.

"The universe is now at your beck and call, My Queen." Ecliptor said.

"KARONE, YOU ARE NO LONGER UNDER DARK SPECTOR'S COMMAND." Zordon said.

Karone turned to him quietly, actually listening to him.

"USE YOUR POWERS TO STOP THIS MADNESS. SEARCH YOUR HEART." He said.

"Silence!" Ecliptor snaps.

"YOU ARE NOT EVIL." Zordon insisted.

She turned away, almost believing him, but her implants surged with evil energy, and she winced, putting a hand to her head.

"My Queen, Are you all right?" Ecliptor asked, concerned.

She looked up, once again emotionless.

"I'm not just evil. I'm the Queen of Evil." She said.

"Yes." Ecliptor said, pleased.  
Astronema turned to Ecliptor.

"Move in. Let's take Earth once and for all." She said.

XXXXXX

The Dark Fortress came hovering over Earth.

Astronema and Ecliptor got off the ship.

"People of Earth! This is Astronema. The rest of the universe has surrendered. The power rangers aren't going to save you. They've already tried and they failed. I control Earth. The Rangers are among you, hiding from me! This is not acceptable! By tomorrow morning I want them brought to me or I'll destroy the whole planet. It's them or you." Astronema said.

The two got back on the ship.

XXXXXX

"I mean, we've got to do something." An old man said,

"Look, we have been talking and talking over and over. What are we going to do? I mean, where are the power rangers?" A woman asked.

"Yeah and if they're here, why don't they come and help us?" The man said.

"Maybe they've left us." the woman said.

There were gasps from the people and the man looked around nervously.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe they have left us." He said.

"Wait a minute, the rangers have never let us down before. We have to believe they'll be here." Bulk said.

Everyone looked to him and he stood up.

The lady nodded, and Bulk sat back down.

From a distance, Ashley watched them quietly.

XXXXXX

"No offence Andros but your sister's a bitch." Kira said.

"Thanks a lot." Andros said.

"Everyone's relying on us. What are we going to do?" Ashley said.

"All the other rangers are busy where they are." Kira said.

There was a crash.

"Zhane? Zhane! Are you ok?" Cassie asked.

"I survived but the winger didn't." Zhane said.

"Not good. And the Rebels?" TJ asked.

"They surrendered." Zhane said.

"Then were on our own. Anyone that could have helped us has either been captured or destroyed." Cassie said.

"Astronema hasn't captured every person on Earth. Maybe we could organize them maybe we could-" Carlos said till TJ cut in.

"We can't risk their lives. There's got to be another way." TJ said.

"There is. If I can get into the Dark Fortress I think I can still get though to my sister. Maybe I can talk her into stopping all of this." Andros said.

"Andros she's not your sister anymore. They've changed her. She'll destroy you on site." TJ said.

"You have to face it. There is no more Karone." Zhane said.

Andros pushed Zhane away.

"I'll never accept that." Andros said.

"Oh my god you have to be the worst boyfriend ever!" Kira said.

They all looked at her.

"Well it's true." Kira said.

"Listen, we still have time. Were not beating yet right?" Ashley said.

"Ashley's right so let's get to work." Carlos said.

As they were planning Kira noticed Andros slip away.

Kira nudged Ashley and motion for her to follow him.

XXXXXX

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asked.

Andros turned.

"Hey. I was just going to . . . um . . ." He stuttered.

Ashley walked up to him.

"Andros, You can't . . . leave." She whispered.

Andros paused.

"I have to try. Look, if I don't see you again . . ." He said.

Ashley put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. I will see you again." She said.

She looked into his eyes, hope shining in them.

Andros looked at her a moment, his own emotions coming through slightly.

But then he went back into himself.

"Right." He stood back and activated the battlizer, then flew off.

Ashley watched him go, tears falling down her face.

"He'll be fine." A voice said.

Kira came walking up behind her.

"How do you know?" Ashley said.

"I don't know. I just know he'll be fine." Kira said.

She sighed.

"You ok?" Ashley asked.

"Zordon has contacted me. He can't get though to Karone." Kira said.

Ashley bit her lip.

"My powers are getting stronger. I fear the worst." Kira said.

XXXXXX

Kira stood in the crowd watching Astronema.

"Power Rangers! You are cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet. I'll ask one more time. Where are the rangers?" Astronema yelled.

No one said a thing.

Ecliptor said something to Astronema that Kira couldn't make out.

"As you wish. Let the destruction of-" Astronema said but was cut off by someone yelling wait.

Bulk stood out in the crowd.

"I am the blue ranger." Bulk said.

Skull came up beside him.

"I'm the black ranger!" Skull yelled.

Professor Phenomenus came waddling up.

"I am the red ranger!" He yelled.

Gwen came out.

"You can call me the pink ranger." She said.

An old man came out.

"I'm the uhh silver ranger." He said.

Kira came running out.

And I'm the yellow ranger!" She yelled.

Everyone started saying they were power rangers.

"Fine then. Destroy them all." Astronema said.

They started attacking.

"Hold it right there." Zhane's voice said.

"We're the Power Rangers!" TJ said.

Everyone turned around to see TJ, Cassie, Zhane, Ashley and Carlos on the roof.

"Them?" Bulk asked.

"Duh." Kira said.

They morphed.

"You've gone to far this time Astronema!" Zhane yelled.

They jumped off the roof and started fighting.

Astronema and Ecliptor got back on the ship.

"Come on! Let's get in there. Who's with me?" Bulk yelled.

There was a roar of agreement and everyone charged in.

XXXXXX

The Dark Fortress was in orbit again, and Ecliptor was busy on the Bridge where Zordon was.

Andros stepped into the doorway and hid behind a wall, Astro blaster drawn.

Ecliptor's voice was heard.

"You, front and center. Report to Station 12 and bring me the information." He said.

"Here goes nothing." Andros whispered.

He shot a conduit and it sparked, setting off an alarm.

"An alarm in the main core room. Get in there. Move it, you worms!" Ecliptor said.

Andros stepped in the room as Ecliptor went by, and shut the door just as Ecliptor turned back and reached it.

Andros locked it.

Ecliptor started banging on the door.

"That ought to keep him busy for a while. Now, I've got to find my sister." Andros said, walking further into the room.

A blue glow distracted him and he turned, finding the last thing he expected.

"Zordon?" Andros asked.

"YES ANDROS. IT IS I." Zordon said.

"Zordon, I can't believe it! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again." Andros said.

"ANDROS, LISTEN TO ME. THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME. THE FORCES OF EVIL HAVE ALREADY CAPTURED MOST OF THE UNIVERSE. SOON THEY WILL CAPUTER THE EARTH." Zordon said.

"Yes, I know." Andros said his joy fading.

"YOU CAN PREVENT THIS FROME HAPPENING." Zordon said.

"How? Tell me." He asked quickly.

Zordon did not hesitate.

"SHATTER MY ENERGY TUBE." He said.

"No!" Andros said quickly.

"ONLY THE GOOD ENERGY FROM MY TUBE CAN DESTROY THE FORCES OF EVIL." Zordon said.

"But Zordon What's going to happen to you?" Andros asked.

"I WILL BE GONE BUT MY SPIRIT WILL FOREVER LIVE IN ALL THAT IS GOOD." Zordon said.

"No, Zordon. We'll keep fighting, there's got to be another way!" Andros said.

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY." Zordon's voice was even.

Andros telepathically summoned his spiral saber.

"Goodbye again, old friend." he said sadly.

He raised his saber and Zordon closed his eyes, but Andros stopped, stepping back.

"Zordon, no. You ask too much, I can't do it! I won't destroy you." He said.

He sounded near-tears.

He collapsed to his knees, exhausted.

"How about if I, destroy you?" Astronema stepped forward.

Andros turned and looked at her.

"Karone, you've got to stop this. Try and remember, I'm your brother!" Andros said.

She fired at him and Andros fell.

She stood in front of him.

"Victory is at my fingertips. You can't stop me." She said.

Andros stood slowly, tiredly.

"Karone, please, listen." He begged

Karone fired at him but he raised the saber and the blast defected hitting her.

She fell, lifeless.

Andros ran over to her, his voice faint.

He shook her, and then placed trembling hands to her face.

"Oh no, what have I done? Karone, can you hear me? Please… Karone … no!" He said.

Ecliptor finally pried the door open and ran in, seeing the two.

"What have you done to her? Your own sister." He cried.

"It—it was an accident." Andros said, his voice breaking.

Ecliptor looked at him.

"Rangers never lie." He said.

"ANDROS, HURRY. YOU MUST DESTROY MY ENERGY TUBE." Zordon said.

"Right." Andros said.

He turned to Ecliptor.

"I shall stay with her." He said.

Andros raised his sword hastily.

"ANDROS, LISTEN TO ME. IT IS YOUR DUTY AS A POWER RANGER, TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE. NOW IS THE TIME. TELL KIRA IT IS HER DUTY NOW. AND TELL ALL THE RANGERS THAT I LOVE THEM." Zordon said.

Andros nodded and destroyed the tube.

A wave of light was released.

Ecliptor was turned into a tall, black man.

XXXXXX

On the planet Gemix, the machine empire was turned to dust, leaving the Phantom Ranger and Blue Centurion looking amazed.

XXXXXX

"Watch out, Rita!" Zedd shouted as the wave approached.

"Help me Zeddy. Don't let it get me!" She screamed.

It hit her and she transformed into a rather attractive woman.

Zedd was also transformed, and looked over at Rita, a small smile on his face.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

She smiled and they started their familiar tango.

The gold ranger, Trey, watched in silent amazement and confusion.

"Wait till I tell Kira about this." Trey muttered.

XXXXXX

Divatox was trying to outrun the wave, but it caught her and she fell to the ground.

She transformed into a woman resembling Dimitria.

"I'm gorgeous! I'm . . . alive! Alive . . ." She shouted.

XXXXXX

While fighting Kira felt a sharp pain in her head.

"No!" She yelled.

The wave of energy went though Angel Grove.

Kira could feel Zordon and all the good that he was.

The rangers were demorphed by the wave.

Everyone started celebrating.

"Why are you crying?" Ashley asked Kira.

"Zordon." Kira said.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Andros had to destroy the tube." Kira said.

The Dark Fortress came floating back over them.

"It's Astronema. She's won." Cassie said.

"That means… Andros…" Ashley's voice trailed off.

The ship docked.

Andros and Ecliptor got off the ship.

Andros was carrying Astronema.

"Andros!" Ashley yelled.

They all ran up to them.

Andros placed Astronema on the ground.

He started crying.

"Please Zordon. Help her." Kira thought.

Andros' tear hit Astronema's face.

She transformed back to Karone.

"Karone?" Andros asked.

"Andros? How did I get here?" Karone said.

"That's a long story." Andros said.

All the rangers, Ecliptor and Kira hugged her.

Zhane quickly kissed her and flashed Andros a cocky smile.

XXXXXXX

Back on KO-35 the Megaship had landed and the rangers are helping the colonists unload supplies.

"That should be the last of it." TJ said.

"Yeah." Cassie said.

Commander Kinwon and the woman from the beginning stood together as the rangers join them.

"Why don't you stay on KO-35 for a while? You've all earned a vacation." The woman asked.

"Why, thank you But I think we're all feeling a little homesick." Carlos said

"A feeling we know only too well." Kinwon said.

"Plus I have school." Kira said.

Andros and Ashley were walking somewhere else, holding hands.

They stopped and faced each other, and Ashley looked up at him sadly.

"I never thought I'd have to say goodbye." She said.

Andros nodded silently, at a loss for words.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Ashley asked.

Andros took both her hands in his.

"KO-35 is my home." He said.

XXXXXX

A crowd gathered to watch the rangers depart, at the front were the three Kerovians and Tor as Ecliptor had named his new self. The rangers all said goodbye and boarded the ship, and Ashley was the last.

She turned and looked at Andros, then pressed the button to close the door.

They stared at each other as the door closed and they could no more.

"One would be stupid to let his girl leave." Tor said.

"Your wise." Andros said.

"No. The Monarch told me that. In less elegant words I assure you." Tor said.

XXXXXX

"You gonna be okay?" Cassie asked.

Ashley paused.

"I just miss him so much." Ashley said.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"DECA, set a course for Earth." Andros voice said.

Ashley looked up and turned, ran over to Andros, who stood in the doorway, hands behind his back.

"Andros!" she exclaimed.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, and he returned it, a smile on his face.

"My home is with you guys." He said softly to her.

She hugged him tighter.

Zhane, Tor and Karone appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, the Megazord's in the shop. How about a ride to Earth?" Zhane asked.

Karone rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Alpha, Let's go home." TJ said.

"You got it, rangers." Alpha said.

"What you going to do now?" Kira asked Tor.

"I don't know." He said.

"Be my new head Robotics." Kira said.

Tor looked at her in surprise.

"I need a council. I want you on it." Kira said.

"It would be an honor, Monarch." Tor said.

XXXXXX

"Hello?" Kira asked answering her cell phone.

"Hey Kira." Justin said.

His voice seemed filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Dad's gone." Justin said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"He was killed." Justin said.

"Where are you?" Kira asked.

"LA Police Station. They gave me one call sense I don't have any relatives." Justin said.

"I'll be there in an hour. I'll bring adults." Kira said.

She hung up.

"What's going on Kira?" Ashley asked.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go." Kira said running off.

XXXXXX

"Tommy! Kim! TOMMY!" Kira yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked opening the door.

"Mr. Stewart… Countdown… dead… Justin… LA… Help." Kira said.

"I'll get my keys." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"How my I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"We're here for Justin Stewart." Tommy said.

"I'll call Sergeant Glen." She said.

An older black man came out a few minutes later.

"Mr. Oliver, Mr. Stewart left you as one of the people Justin could go with. Just in case. We would have called you but Justin insisted on calling Miss Ford." He said.

"When can we get him?" Tommy asked.

"You just have to sign a few things and he'll be released to you. Ilene's going to get him now." Glen said.

Justin came walking in.

Kira ran and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be okay." Kira said.

"How do you know?" Justin asked.

"We lost Zordon today." Kira said.

"No." Justin said.

"He told me that everything happens for a reason. That means this too. Your dad will always be here with you. He wouldn't want you to cry." Kira said.

"Come on guys. Let's get to my house." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"Justin?" Kim asked walking into the living room.

Justin and Kira were sprawled out on the couch.

"It's a long story Kim. By the way how would you like enough kid?" Tommy asked.

He told Kim what had happened.

"We'll have to get a bigger place." Kim said.

"Hear that Justin? Everything will be fine." Kira murmured.


	10. Brotherly Love

"Where are we going again?" Kira asked.

"We have to sign some papers at Dustin's school." Tommy said.

They pulled up to a waterfall.

"Where's the school?" Kim asked.

Justin jumped out of the car quickly followed by Kira.

Tommy got out and got Winnie and gave her to Kim.

"Follow me." Justin said.

He ran though the waterfall.

They stared.

"I've seen weirder." Kira said.

They walked though.

"Ninjas!" Kim said.

"Welcome to the Wind Ninja Academy." A kind voice said.

They turned around and saw a man with a boy about Kira and Justin's age.

"I am Sensei Watanabe and this is my son Cameron." The man said.

"I'm Tommy Oliver and this is my Wife Kim and my daughter Winnie." Tommy said.

"I'm Kira Ford. Justin's best friend." Kira said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Cameron said.

"Let us go find Dustin." Sensei said.

Kira fell behind next to Cameron.

"Are you a ninja?" Kira asked.

"No. I'm just the Sensei's kid." Cameron said.

"That seems like an honor to me." Kira said.

"It would be if I could do stuff like everyone else. All I do is study." Cameron said.

"If there wasn't smart people than who would make stuff?" Kira said.

"Your right." Cameron said.

"Now let's go find Justin, Cam." Kira said.

"Cam?" Cameron asked.

"Your nickname." Kira said.

Cam smiled.

They ran up to the adults.

"Where could they be?" Tommy said.

A blonde girl ran up.

"If you're looking for the two look a likes and skater boy their in the forest." She said.

"Thank you Tori." Sensei said.

"Hi! I'm Tori." Tori said.

"I'm Kira." Kira said.

"I have a nickname." Cam said.

"What's that Cameron?" Tori asked.

"Cam." Cam said.

"It fits you. Now let's find the boys." Tori said.

XXXXXX

"You seem so different than Justin." Cam commented.

"We are. He's in college." Kira said.

"Than how are you friends?" Tori asked.

"Why are you friends with Dustin? He's positively air-headed." Kira said.

"Good point." Tori said.

"There they are!" Cam yelled.

Justin, a boy who looked just like Justin and a Hawaiian boy were in the clearing.

Dustin was throwing rocks.

"I'm telling you Dust. They'll take care of us." Justin pleaded.

"But their not dad." Dustin said.

"I'm sorry dad's gone Dustin but this is all we have." Justin said.

"He's right dude. You need to let this go." The other boy said.

"Shut up Shane!" Dustin yelled.

"You need to stop this Waldo!" Justin yelled grabbing Dustin.

"You moved on to quickly Geraldo!" Dustin yelled grabbing Justin.

They started to fight.

"You're disgracing his memory!" Dustin yelled.

"No you are! Do you think dad would want you to act like this!" Justin yelled.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Dad would want you to still be yourself. He'd want you to move on." Justin said.

"I miss him." Dustin said.

"No crying. Dad wouldn't want us to cry." Justin said.

Dustin smiled.

"How about we go find the guys and get those papers signed?" Kira piped in.

"I'm Shane." The Hawaiian boy said.

"Kira." Kira said.

The boys started joking around

"If I ever fall in love with a boy hit me." Tori said.

"Deal." Kira said.

They laughed.


	11. Lost Galaxy

"Of course I did. Give me the box." Divot said to the alien.

The alien held up the suitcase he was holding and Divot opened it.

He pulled out five key cards.

"It's good to see you my friends." He said.

He turned just as the alien was about to strike and shoot him.

XXXXXX

"I simply reprogrammed them to be stronger and the rangers will be finished." Divot said.

"You may be a genius Divot. If you plan works that is." Trakeena said.

"It will, my queen." Divot said.

He placed the cards in the slots and pushed a button.

Five beams of light appeared and out stepped the Psycho Rangers.

XXXXXX

Two figures walked to the spot were the exchange went on.

The shorter one picked up the forgotten box.

"We're to late." They, a female, said.

XXXXXX

"Now listen up! Your first targets are the green and yellow rangers." Trakeena said.

"No! I'm going after the blue rangers first. No tells me what to do." The Blue Psycho said.

Divot pushed a button and they withered in pain.

"We'll do what you say." Red said.

"Good now let me tell you about our plan." Trakeena said.

XXXXXX

"Why is it that I always have to carry the food?" Damon asked.

"My hands are full." Maya said.

A hand reached out and grabbed Damon causing him to trip.

Maya went to get an apple but was grabbed.

"Maya?" Damon asked going to grab the same apple.

A bicycler went ran over it and Black grabbed Damon.

XXXXXX

Before Kendrix and Kai could morph Pink and Blue stopped them.

XXXXXX

Mean while Leo was working out.

He heard crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked the little kid.

"I am but your not." The kid said.

He grabbed Leo and threw him.

The kid transformed into red.

Leo morphed and started fighting the psycho.

He wasn't winning.

He demorphed.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"You don't know me? I'm Psycho Red." Red said as his head spin around.

He was about to finish Leo off when a figure attacked.

The female figure ran up to Leo.

"Are you Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Leo said.

"Come on. We got to go." The other figure said.

The group of three ran off.

"I think we lost him." The male figure said.

"Thanks. Who ever you are." Leo said.

They lowered their hoods to reveal Kira and Andros.

"Your welcome." Andros said.

"Your Andros. The Red Ranger. I was there the day you and the rangers saved the Earth." Leo said.

He turned to Kira.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Leo asked Kira.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. Kira Ford. Ranger Side Kick." Kira said.

"Who's Psycho Red?" Leo asked.

"Everything you are but the opposite." Andros said.

"And twice as powerful." Kira said.

"Come on. He'll be coming back." Andros said.

XXXXXX

"AI-Ai-Ai! Leo you and Mike are the only ones left and whoa! Andros! Kira! Your back!" Alpha said.

"What's up A-Man!" Kira said hugging the robot.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Alpha said hugging Andros.

"Ok, Ok. It's great to see you too but right now we have to worry about the other rangers." Andros said.

"Absolutely!" Alpha said getting to work.

"I'm Mike. It's an honor to meet you." Mike said.

He turned to Kira.

"Hey Mike." Kira said.

"So you were telling the truth." Mike said.

"You know each other?" Leo asked.

"I travel the Spirit World in sleep sometimes and met a unfortunate soul that met his end before his time came." Kira said.

"So she talk to me and kept me company till I came back." Mike said.

"I'm picking up unusually frequencies. Locking on now." Deca said.

"Do you suppose it's the rangers?" Alpha asked.

"The industrial dome. Let's get going." Leo said.

"Wait! I know how they think. Red didn't capture you but they know you'll try to save your friends." Andros said.

"You have an idea?" Leo asked.

"Deca is the power vault still sealed?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Deca said.

"It's time to break it open." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Your morpher." Leo said.

"I never thought I'd be needing this again." Andros said strapping on the morpher.

"I knew you would. You never quit being a ranger." Kira said.

"Here's the plan." Andros said.

XXXXXXX

"It's only a matter of time till the Red Ranger comes." Trakeena said.

There was a boom.

Leo came walking in.

"Right on time." Trakeena said.

Andros came walking up.

"I brought along an old friend." Leo said.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me again." Andros said.

"You!" Red said.

"Two Red Rangers? I'll go down in history." Trakeena said.

Leo and Andros ran off, Psycho Rangers on their tails.

XXXXXX

"There's so much to do. This door was close." Alpha said.

He entered the room.

"Oh my! Ai-Ai-Ai!" Alpha said.

XXXXXX

"Let's just do this." Kira said.

Mike started firing at the soldiers and Kira freed the rangers.

"Thanks Mike and who ever you are." Kai said as the rangers ran out.

Mike turned to Kira.

"I know, I know. Stay here where it's safe." Kira said.

Mike nodded and ran out.

XXXXXXX

"Leo! Andros!" Mike yelled as the rangers ran up.

"We've been tricked." Trakeena said.

"If anyone wants to run now would be the time to do it." Damon said.

"In your dreams. There may be seven of you but you won't beat us." Red said.

"There may be seven of us but we can still take care of you guys." Andros said.

Kira came running up on the rail.

"What do you get when you add four to seven!" She yelled.

"What?" Red asked.

"A kick ass team!" She yelled.

TJ, Ashley, Carlos and Cassie came running up beside her.

The rangers morphed and jumped down.

"Thought you could use a little help." Cassie said.

The rest morphed.

The ranger combined their weapons and defeated the Psychos.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe your all here at once." Alpha said.

"How did you know?" Leo asked.

"Now do you really think I would let Skunk Head here go on another Suicide Mission without telling his wife?" Kira said, motioning her head at Ashley.

"So can you stay?" Kai asked.

"Not for to long. We're needed back on Earth." TJ said.

"Well we can at least get a tour first." Ashley said.

"Yeah. It's not every day you get to visit Terra Venture." Andros said.

"You're just trying not to get in trouble." Ashley said.

"Is it working?" Andros asked.

They laughed

"I volunteer." Maya said.

XXXXXXX

"Psycho Pink." Divot said as Pink rouse and fell.

He kicked her over and picked her up.

XXXXXX

"Ok these have the old zords so beat." Kira said as the group visited the zords.

Cassie climbed to the top of the Wild Cat.

"Is it safe up there?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. They seem to be getting a long just fine." Maya said.

The Wild Cat moved and Cassie fell.

They ran over.

"You ok?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine." Cassie said.

XXXXXX

"When Pink comes to I make her as strong as possible." Divot said.

"I want Pink to destroy all the rangers." Trakeena said.

"I'm not interested in all the rangers, I just want the pink." Pink said.

She tore off the bracelet.

"I'm not your little pink toy anymore Divot. I'm a Psycho Ranger." Pink said.

She left.

XXXXXXX

"The swords on planet Rashon." Kendrix said.

Pink grabbed her and retreated back into the computer after draining info on the Savage Sword.

XXXXXX

"Kendrix!" Cassie yelled as she and Kira ran down the stairs.

"It's Pink. She's alive." Kendrix said.

They ran to the info booth and saw her.

"You three have no chance to beat me." Pink said.

Kendrix and Cassie morphed.

"Once I get the Savage Sword I'll be unstoppable." Pink said attacking.

"She got away." Kendrix said.

"What's the Savage Sword?" Cassie asked.

"It's the more powerful than all the sabers combined." Kendrix said.

"In Billy-Speak, Bad news." Kira said.

Kendrix ran off.

"Wait! We Pink Rangers have to stick together." Cassie said.

"And don't think I'm not going." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Stay alert guys. We can't let Pink find the Sword first." Kendrix said.

"There! Finally! A Psycho Ranger will be invincible. " Pink said.

"No!" Kendrix yelled.

"It's mine now." Pink said.

She pulled out the sword and attacked.

Cassie got the blunt.

"The Savage Sword grows more powerful with every blow." Pink said.

"The swords interfering with my powers!" Kira yelled.

Cassie demorphed.

Her morpher flew off.

"Your morpher holds great power and it will be mine!" Pink yelled striking down her saber.

Pink transformed into a hideous monster and grew huge.

The megazord appeared and started fighting the monster.

Cassie collapsed.

"Cassie!" Kendrix yelled.

"It's the morpher. It's connected to her. If the Swords draining its power, it's draining Cassie's." Kira said.

"We've got to do something." Kendrix said.

She headed towards the sword.

"Kendrix!" Kira yelled.

Kendrix turned.

"May the Power Protect you." Kira said.

Kendrix ran at the sword but was thrown back.

"Kendrix!" Cassie yelled.

"She has to do it. It's her destiny." Kira said in a soft voice.

The rangers ran up.

"Kendrix!" Leo yelled running.

He was pulled back.

"If you go after her, you'll both die!" Kira yelled.

Kendrix attacked the sword.

The force field disappeared.

The rangers ran over.

Kira's eyes started glowing.

Kendrix's appeared glowing pink.

"I'm ok. I'll always be here." Kendrix said before disappearing.

The sword flew away and the morpher repaired it's self.

XXXXXX

"We'll never forget what happened here. Good luck you guys." Ashley said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Cassie asked.

"We have to be. We still have a job to do." Kai said.

Cassie walked off.

Kira followed.

"You all took a risk when you became power rangers. She knew that." Kira said.

"I wish I could stay and help." Cassie said.

"It's not your place. Kendrix sacrificed her self to the destroy the Savage Sword and I'll be damned if I let you disgrace her memory by being like this." Kira said.

"Your right. Let's go." Cassie said.

Kira turned to the rangers.

"Don't worry. The sword will return very soon." She said before running off.

"What do we do now?" Maya asked.

"Wait for the sword to return." Leo said.


	12. Egg Timers

"What's going on?" Justin asked walking out of his room.

He had awoken to load puking sounds.

"Kim's sick again." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you don't think she could be pregnant?" Justin asked.

"Maybe." Tommy said.

Kim came out of the bathroom looking pale.

"Sorry I woke you Justin." Kim said.

"It's ok Justin." Justin said.

"Kim, are you pregnant?" Tommy asked.

"I could be." Kim said.

"We need a test." Tommy said.

"I already have it testing." Kim said.

"I'll go check on Cami." Justin said.

He left the room.

"We don't have room to have another baby." Kim said.

"We'll get a bigger place." Tommy said.

"How?" Kim asked.

"I'll think of something." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Justin called.

"Hello." Justin said opening the door.

"I'm looking for Kimberly Hart." The woman said.

"Kim! Someone's here for you!" Justin said.

Kim came to the door and narrowed her eyes.

"Go play with Cami." Kim said.

Justin looked at her worried and left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kim hissed.

"I'm here to see my daughter." Carline Hart-Dumas said.

"Aren't you little late? Say three years?" Kim asked.

"By the looks of that boy I'm more than that." Carline said.

"That's our adopted son, Justin. He's thirteen." Kim said.

"Ours?" Carline asked.

"I'm married." Kim said lifting up her hand.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly." Carline said.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I was scared. My baby was having a baby. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to you." Carline said.

"Oh momma. I have a good life, a good life and good children." Kim said hugging her mother.

An egg timer went off.

"One minute. Come in. Take a sit." Kim said.

She hurried into the kitchen.

Tommy came out.

"Hello Mrs. Dumas." Tommy said.

"Call me Carline." Carline said.

"Can we come out?" Justin called.

"Come on out." Tommy said.

Justin came out holding Winnie's hand.

Winnie looked much like her mother.

She had caramel brown hair and dark brown eyes like her father.

"Guys met Kim's mother, Carline." Tommy said.

"Grama!" Winnie squealed.

Kim came out, tears running down her face.

"I'm pregnant." Kim said.

Tommy started grinning like an idiot.


	13. Babies Blues

"It's not much but it's enough." Kim said referring to their new apartment.

It had four bedrooms and a bath.

They had to give Winnie the third biggest bedroom due to a surprise in Kim's pregnancy.

She was having Twins.

She was about eight months pregnant.

"Kim! Where's my backpack?" Justin yelled.

"Coffee table." Kim said.

Justin and Kira came in.

Kim hadn't been feeling good that morning.

It had been just her, Justin and Cami for the last week.

Tommy was off on a dig with Anton Mercer, due to Kim's urging.

Kira had come over to get Justin.

They were going on a camping trip with TJ.

"You ok?" Justin asked.

"Yeah." Kim said before collapsing.

"Kim!" Justin and Kira yelled.

Kira grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.

XXXXXX

"How is she?" Justin asked.

"We can't tell you. We can only tell adults." The Dr. said.

Justin wanted nothing more than to yell 'I was a power ranger! Now tell me what's wrong with Kim!'

"Justin! Kira!" A voice yelled.

"Jason!" Justin and Kira said.

"Uncle Jas!" Cami yelled.

"How's Kim?" Jason asked.

"The babies are in the wrong position. We need to perform an c-section." The Dr. said.

"Will Kim be ok?" Kat asked.

She and Jason had been married for a year (Rocky still owed Gwen twenty bucks for that.)

"She'll be fine. This is routine." The Dr. said.

"Do it. " Jason said.

XXXXXX

The Dr. came out.

"Well?" Adam asked.

He and Tanya had shown up about thirty minutes after Kim had gone in along with Gwen, Rocky and Aisha.

"Two health little girls." The Dr. said.

"Can we see her?" Kat asked.

"Go on in." He said.

XXXXXX

"Kim!" Justin said.

"Hey Justin." Kim said.

She was holding one of the babies in her arms.

"Baby." Winnie said wiggling out of her brother's arms.

"This is your new sister." Kim said.

Tommy rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late." Tommy said.

"Daddy! Baby!" Winnie giggled.

Kim handed Tommy the baby she was holding and picked up the other.

"What are their names?" Kira asked.

"I think this one will be Harmony Celeste." Tommy said.

"And this ones Grace Trinity." Kim said.


	14. Lost Of A Yellow

In Loving Memory Of Thuy Thang

"Scott, Johnson wreck on Peters Street. Check it out." The radio said.

"Copy that." Jason Lee Scott said into the radio.

If anyone told Jason that he'd be a police officer he would have never believed him or her.

Jason got out of his car and saw the wreck.

"Dear lord." He muttered.

Then he recognized the car.

"No." Jason whispered.

There was hundreds of that model car.

Jason walked over and his partner walked over to the other.

He pocked his flashlight in the car.

A young Vietnamese woman was in the car.

"Trini!" Jason called.

Trini's eyes fluttered open.

"Jason?" Trini asked in a quiet raspy voice.

"Stay with me Trini. The paramedics are on the way." Jason said.

"Love them." Trini said.

"Love who?" Jason asked.

"Billy and Loan." Trini said closing her eyes.

"Trini! Trini! Damn it Trini! Stay with me!" Jason yelled.

She didn't respond.

The paramedics arrived.

They pushed him out of the way to get to Trini.

"Are you alright?" Jason's partner asked.

"The Vic is one was my best friends." Jason said.

"Awe man. Go ride with them. I'll explain to the chief what happened." His partner said.

"Thanks man." Jason said.

He got into the ambulance.

When they got to the hospital Jason sat down in the waiting room.

He pulled out his cell phone and called home.

"Hello?" A tired voice said over the phone.

It was his beautiful wife Kat Hilliard-Scott.

"Hey Kat." Jason said.

"You alright?" Kat asked.

"No. I'm at the hospital." Jason said.

"What happened?" Kat yelled.

"I was sent to investigate a car accident." Jason said.

"Was it bad?" Kat asked.

"It was Trini." Jason said.

"Oh no." Kat said.

"Jason?" A voice said.

A young woman was standing there.

"Dana." Jason said.

He had seen pictures of the Lightspeed team from Kira.

She sat down beside him.

"I never thought I'd treat Trini like this." Dana said.

"How is Trini?" Jason asked.

"She was seriously injured. She's lucky she even survived as long as she has." Dana said.

"She's not going to make it." Jason said.

"No but you can see her." Dana said.

Dana led Jason into Trini's room.

He sat next to Trini.

"I'll tell him." Jason said.

He placed his hand over hers.

"Say hey to Zordon Tiger. We love you." Jason said feeling tears flow down his face.

Jason had only cried twice in his life.

When his grandfather pasted away and his wedding.

Trini's lifeline went dead. Jason left the room.

Jason called his wife back.

"She's gone." Jason said.

"Who should we call first?" Kat asked.

"Kim. She was the one closet to Trini besides Billy. I have to talk to him myself." Jason said.

"Call a cab and come home. We'll call them when you get home." Kat said.

"Love you." Jason said hanging up.

He called a cab and went home.

Kat held him as he sobbed.

When he was composed enough they started calling people.

XXXXXX

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Hey sis. What are you doing up?" Jason asked.

"The twins were hunger. Why are you calling so late?" Kim asked.

"Can you get Tommy?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Trini." Jason said.

"What happened to her?" Kim asked.

"She was in a car accident. She didn't make it." Jason said.

Kim dropped the phone.

Tommy picked it up.

Kim started shaking.

"I-I'll talk to you tomorrow Jas." Tommy said hanging up.

He hugged his sobbing wife ignoring his own tears.

"What's going on Tommy?" Justin asked.

"Trini was in a car accident and didn't make it." Kira said walking in.

"How'd you know?" Kim asked.

"She told me. She told me to tell everyone she'll miss them." Kira said.

"Why mommy crying?" Winnie asked.

"Aunt Trini had to go to heaven." Tommy said pulling his daughter on to his lap.

"When will she come back?" Winnie asked.

"She's not." Tommy said.

"Zordon's in heaven too right?" Winnie asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Well then she's not alone. And she'll watch over us. Like Pappy Zordon." Winnie said.

Tommy pulled the little girl into a hug. 

XXXXXX

"Get the phone." Angela said to her boyfriend.

They had just got in from a night on the town.

"Zack man here." Zack said.

"Hey Zack." Jason said.

"What's up bro?" Zack asked.

"Sit down." Jason said.

Zack sat down telling from the tone of Jason's voice that it was bad news.

"What happened?" Angela asked sitting next to him.

"Trini's gone." Jason said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"I was called to a wreck and Trini was in it. She didn't make it." Jason said.

"Zack?" Angela asked quietly.

"I got to go." Zack said.

He hung up the phone and looked at Angela.

"What happened?" Angela demanded.

"Trini died." Zack said.

"Oh Zack." Angela said.

She held Zack while he cried.

XXXXXX

"Adam?" Kat asked.

"This is Adam." Adam said.

"What are you doing up so late?" Kat asked.

"Denise misses Tanya." Adam said.

"Something bad happened." Kat said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Trini died." Kat said.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Trini was in an accident and didn't make it." Kat said.

"Oh no." Adam said.

"Can you tell Tanya? I have some other calls to make. I'm telling everyone to the first Turbo." Kat said.

"Yeah. I'll call her." Adam said.

He hung up the phone and called his wife.

"Hello?" Tanya's voice said.

"Trini was in accident." Adam choked.

"Is she alright?" Tanya asked.

"No." Adam said tears following down his face.

XXXXXX

"Angel Grove Memorial Veterinarian Clinic. Barbara speaking." A sickly sweet voice said.

"Yes Can I talk to Dr. Campbell?" Kat's voice said.

"Dr. Campbell!" The voice yelled.

"Hello." Aisha's voice said.

"Did you feel it?" Kat asked.

"I had a little pain in my chest earlier." Aisha said.

"Trini died." Kat said.

Aisha gasped.

"I felt it. I was just fixing to go home." Aisha said.

"Can you tell Rocky?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." Aisha said.

XXXXXX

Jason sat in front of the computer and sighed.

"Jason?" Billy asked appearing on the screen.

"Hey Bill." Jason said.

"Why are you calling so late? It's what 2:00 on Earth." Billy said.

"It's Trini." Jason said.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"She was in a bad car accident. I was the one called out there. She didn't make it." Jason said.

"No." Billy whispered.

"I'm sorry Bill." Jason said.

Billy broke down crying.

Kat came in.

"We're so sorry Billy." Kat said.

"You could have saved her!" Billy screamed.

"Damn it Billy! You think I wouldn't if I could. Anyone of us would give our lives for Trini." Jason said.

"I know. It's just. Oh god!" Billy screamed sobbing.

"It will be ok Billy." Kat said.

XXXXXX

The funeral was the next Tuesday.

All the Power Rangers even some Jason didn't know (Kira swore they were the Time Force Rangers, The red ranger in which was her cousin Wes, so they let them in.)

Billy had come with about three hundred bottles of his 'special' water as Zack had put it.

Every original ranger and Kira said few words since they had known Trini the longest.

Kira was the last to speak.

She only said five simple words that only a power ranger would understand.

They were:

"May The Power Protect You."


	15. First Date Jitters

"Hey Justin." Kira said.

Her friend looked extremely nervous.

"You ok?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. Ahh listen Kira. We've been friends for a long time and I was wondering if you'd like to… Ahh… go-go on a date?" Justin choked out.

"Ok." Kira said.

"Is that a yes?" Justin asked.

"Friday at 8:00?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. We can see a movie and get some dinner." Justin said.

"I got to go." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Hello. This is Tori." Tori said.

"Hey Tor." Kira said.

"What's up Kira?" Tori asked her best girl friend.

Justin and Kira made many trips to the academy and Kira and Tori had quickly become friends.

They bonded over the fact that all their other friends were guys.

"Justin asked me out." Kira said.

"Shane so owes twenty bucks." Tori said.

"I need advice." Kira said.

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"What do I do?" Kira asked.

"You kiss him." Tori said.

"Tori!" Kira said.

"What? You know want to." Tori said.

"I have since I first met him. That's what I get for being friends teenagers." Kira said.

"If you really want advices ask Nani. She knows everything." Tori said.

"Your right." Kira said.

"Call and tell me how it goes." Tori said.

"Ok. Call you." Kira said hanging up.

XXXXXX

"Nani!" Kira said coming into the nanny's room.

Nani was Kira's nanny since birth and Kira's closes companion.

She was so much a friend than a grandmother.

She also was the only person Kira had told her secret that wasn't a ranger.

Well she really didn't tell her more so than Nani knew.

"What is it Alaka'I?" Nani asked.

"Justin asked me on a date." Kira said.

"He is a lucky boy." Nani asked.

"What do I do?" Kira asked.

"You be Alaka'I. No one else. And you don't have to kiss him if you don't want to." Nani said.

"How did you become so wise Nani?" Kira asked.

"When you have lived as many years as I have child you pick up a few things." Nani said.

XXXXXX

"Hey Justin." Kira said walking up.

"Hey." Justin said shyly.

"Let's go!" Kira said grabbing his hand.

XXXXXX

"This was best night of my life." Kira said as they sat on the bench.

"Mine too." Justin said.

Kira leaned in and kissed him.

"Wow." Justin said when she pulled away.

They kissed again and started making out.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Justin asked when they came up for breath.

Kira nodded and kissed him again.


	16. Bets

"I don't want to." Tommy groaned.

"Oh shut up you big baby. If you didn't want to than you shouldn't have made the bet." Kira said.

"How was I supposed to know they'd elope?" Tommy whined referring to Rocky and Aisha.

"Because he's a red." Kira said.

"Hey!" Tommy said.

Kira walked up to the counter.

"We're here for Tommy Oliver." Kira said.

"Right this way." The lady said.

She seated him and a man came over.

"How would you like it to look?" He asked.

"Short with spikes." Kira said.

"It is beautiful. Why would you want it cut?" The man asked.

"I lost a bet." Tommy said.

XXXXXX

"He is done ma'am." The lady said.

Kira turned and gasped.

There stood Tommy Oliver with extremely short hair that was spiked up.

Kira took a picture.

"This is so going on my blog." Kira said.

Tommy glared.

XXXXXX

"Oh my god." Kim said dropping the plate she was holding.

Aisha bit her lip trying not to laugh while Rocky rolled on the ground laughing.

"Who's that?" Winnie asked.

This caused Aisha to burst out laughing and Rocky laugh harder.

Justin snorted.

"That's Daddy." Kim said.

"That's not Daddy." Winnie said.

"I never know your hair made that much difference." Justin said.

"You so should have cut it years ago. You could have hid from me that way." Rita laughed.

Since Rita turned good she had become one of the Oliver's frequent houseguest and 'Granny Rita' much to Tommy's dislike.

"It's not funny." Tommy whined.

"Yes it is." Aisha choked out before laughing again.

Kira hooked her camera to her laptop and typed some thing.

"What did you do?" Kim asked.

"I sent a picture of Tommy's new hair cut to every ranger and ranger ally besides the new team." Kira said.

Her phone rang.

She turned it on and all you heard was laughter.


	17. Reinforcements From The Future

"Alyssa, I gotta go." Taylor said as she saw the cop lights.

She hung up and pulled to the side of the road, sighing and leaning her head back against the seat.

A figure approached in her rearview mirror, wearing a familiar blue uniform.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going, ma'am?" Eric Meyers asked.

"I'm sorry, officer. You see--" Taylor said till he interrupted her.

"Mm-hm, Driver's license, please." She gave him the license.

"Thank you. Here you go." Eric said giving her the ticket.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Kira asked as Eric got in the car.

"Yep. I could just tell she was trouble." Eric said.

"Just your type right?" Wes Collins asked.

"Are you kidding?" Eric said as they droved off.

XXXXXX

Three orgs appeared and begin wreaking havoc in the warehouse district, tossing cars around and blowing things up.

Toxica and Jindrax are walked though an alley.

"I think we're getting closer!" Toxica said as her horn glowed.

"Wow. This must be one powerful org. I've never seen your horn glow so bright before!" Jindrax said.

Toxica nodded and her horn stopped glowing.

"Come on." She said.

They watched a moment, and then stepped out.

"Whoa, we hit the jackpot tonight! Three orgs!" Toxica laughed.

"All right fellows. Listen up." Jindrax said.

"You three work for us now." Toxica said.

"That's right." Jindrax added.

"Air-persual-persuee?" Head Org asked.

"Uh, what did he say?" Toxica asked.

"I got this on. What he said was, 'we'd be happy to serve ya, one-horned duke orgs." Jindrax said.

"Oh." Toxica said. The orgs surround them and Jindrax continued.

"See, they're just like dogs. It's all in the tone of your voice. You give them a command and they'll follow it." He said.

One of the orgs pushed him from behind and they found themselves both held at sword-point, then one of the orgs lifted them and threw them over the side of the building.

They landed on the ground and crawled to their hands and knees.

"I hate strays." Jindrax muttered.

The orgs gathered and looked at some kind of card, and then all walked away.

Toxica and Jindrax climbed up the side of the building and watched them go.

"What is their problem?" Jindrax asked. Toxica hit the stonewall with her fist.

"We have one horn, we're supposed to be their masters!" She said.

"But they have . . . Well . . . way too many horns! What's the rule on that?" Jindrax said.

Toxica looked at him.

"Well?" He asked. He then lost his grip and fell.

XXXXXX

"Repeat, this is code eleven. All Silver Guardians report to the plaza." A voice said over the radio.

"Copy that. We're on our way." Wes said. The orgs walked through the city amid rubble and debris as civilians ran in terror.

The SUVs pulled up with sirens wailing, and the orgs stop and look at them.

"Stay in here." Wes said.

"Guardians, move into position!" Eric yelled.

The Guardians all got into their positions, and Wes and Eric ran to the front with their weapons ready.

"Halt! We are the Silver Guardians. You're under arrest." Wes yelled.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot." Eric continued.

Flying-Org jumped into the air and began firing at them from above.

The Guardians, including the two commanders, went flying.

As the other orgs joined the fight, Wes and Eric took cover behind a large rock.

"Open fire!" Wes and Eric yelled firing.

The orgs were unaffected by the blast.

Wes approached, but the org hit his gun away, and then kicked Eric as he came up, sending him flying back.

Wes advanced with a spinning heel, roundhouse, and then a straight punch, but they all are blocked and he went sailing through the air as the org threw him back.

The org blasted the Guardians again and they went go flying, and the orgs continued to block all their attacks.

Eric advanced on another one with a series of kicks and then a spinning heel, but the org caught his leg and threw him back.

Eric landed on his feet but ended up on the ground when his feet are knocked from beneath him.

Wes ran to his side as Eric kneeled, and tried to help him stand.

"Let me help you." Wes said, pulling Eric up.

Eric flinched and glared at him, but didn't protest.

The two morphed and attacked the orgs.

"Wes I thought all the mutants were captured and sent back to the future."

"So did I." Wes said.

"Desem-ey-wisch-duh-sey-ya." The head Org as they stood before the two rangers.

He aimed his weapon at them but they heard something from behind them.

Wes and Eric turned, and hit the ground as a blast went over their heads.

"What was that?" Wes asked.

The Wild Force Rangers came running up.

"Hold it right there, orgs." Cole said.

"All right! More rangers!" Wes said happily.

Head-Org took out a small dagger of some kind, which started to glow.

He looked at the others and they each nodded and transported out.

"They got away!" Wes shouted angrily.

"We'll get em next time." Eric said calmly.

They both powered down.

"Well, looks like we got here just in time!" Max laughed.

Eric glared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eric asked.

Taylor looked down, thinking.

"I recognize him from somewhere . . . Hey!" She powered down and Eric looked at her, very confused.

"You're the one that gave me a ticket this morning. We just saved you, the least you could do is say thanks!" Taylor said angrily.

Kira came running up. Eric stepped up to Taylor looking at her angrily.

"No fighting other rangers!" Kira yelled pushing the two apart.

"All right, all right but why don't you guys leave fighting mutants, to the big boys?" Eric said.

Max and Alyssa looked at each other.

"Mutants?" Max asked.

"You mean orgs." Alyssa said.

"Orgs?" Wes and Eric asked in unison.

"Their bad guys." Kira said.

"Listen guys, we have to go. Thanks for your help." Wes said.

"Anytime." Cole said.

"Come on." Wes said to Eric.

Eric didn't move, glaring down at Taylor.

Wes grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

"Come on." Wes insisted.

"All right, let's pack it up and move out!" Wes yelled.

"Let's go, guys." Cole said.

They all walked away but Taylor stared after Eric.

"Leave the fighting to the big boys . . . who does he think he is?" Taylor said.

XXXXXX

"Something about those orgs was different. And why did those other rangers call them mutants?" Alyssa asked.

"You met other power rangers?" Shayla asked excitedly. They all nodded.

"Well, were they nice?" Shayla asked.

"Yeah!" They all said, but Taylor turned around and rolled her eyes.

"No!" She turned away. Max laughed.

"Taylor especially liked the Quantum Ranger!" Max said.

He made kissing and other noises as the others tried to shut him up.

Taylor glared back at him, then left.

XXXXXX

Wes carried a yellow suitcase over to Kira and Eric, who was leaning against the back of an SUV staring into space.

"Guys." Wes said.

Eric straightened and opened the back of the SUV, and Wes placed the case inside.

"All right. First we have to contact the future. Find out if any mutants have escaped." Wes said.

He and Eric set up the screen in the back of the vehicle and Eric stepped back, folding his arms as Wes pressed a button on a small remote.

The screen flickered on and Trip, the green Time Force Ranger, appeared, a smile on his face.

"Wes, Kira, Eric . . . it's good to see you!" Trip said.

"Hey Trip." Eric said.

"Hi Trip!" Kira said.

"Have any mutants escaped from the future?" Wes asked. Trip's smile faded.

"Oh, um . . ." He stuttered.

"Trip, please. You have to tell us what you know." Kira said.

"Time Force was tracking three fugitives in the year 3001. How they showed up in the year 2002 is, beyond me." Trip paused as Wes, Kira and Eric exchanged glances.

"Oh, and there's, there's something you should know, Wes. Jen was assigned a special mission to, arrest those mutants. But, we, we lost contact with her a few weeks ago." Trip said quickly.

Kira bit her lip and Eric bowed his head.

"Jen." Wes whispered.

Kira gave her cousin a hug.

XXXXXX

The orgs conversed in their funny language on a rooftop, and a figure in a black robe watched them from cover, took out a small device.

The orgs words turn to English:

"Will help to pollute Earth."

"Create more orgs."

"We will rule future."

The device began beeping and the orgs heard, but the person left and when they came over to look they found nothing.

They threw a fit each, talked for a while in their language again, and then left.

XXXXXX

Taylor was walking down the sidewalk, jingling her keys as she goes, and got to her car as the SUV screeched to a halt beside her. She folded her arms and glared as the commanders and Kira got out and approached her.

"Shouldn't you guys be searching for your mutants, instead of giving me more tickets?" Taylor asked.

"No. We need your help." Wes said.

Taylor smirked, looking at Eric.

"Oh, so now you need help from us?" She asked.

"Listen. We think that if we can combine our knowledge, we can stop these mutants." Eric said.

"First off they're not mutants but if you guys are really serious about fighting orgs . . . Okay. Follow me." Taylor said.

XXXXXX

Taylor lead the group through the trees, and the Eagle Zord flew close above them, causing them to duck in fear and reach for their weapons. Taylor and Kira laughed.

"Oh, that's my Eagle Zord. I'll bet you've never seen anything like it." Taylor said.

"I have." Kira said.

"Giant Eagle, huh?" Eric asks.

He turned to Wes.

"Big deal. You should see my Q-Rex." Eric said.

Kira and Wes shot him a glare and they stepped up to the plateau.

Cole jumped down and grasped Wes' hand.

"Good to see you again." Cole said.

Shayla appears in a ball of light from the sacred waters, and smiles at the newcomers.

"Welcome, friends. I'm Princess Shayla." Shayla said.

Wes smiled and nodded, Eric looked at her like she's a freak.

Kira smacked him.

"Stop it!" She hissed.

"So, what brings you three all the way up here?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, we came to ask you guys about these orgs. We've never encountered creatures like them before." Wes said.

"Why'd you bring her here? She isn't a ranger." Max said. Kira laughed.

"No I'm not. I'm the Monarch of Earth." Kira said. Shayla gasped.

"You are so young." Shayla said.

"Yeah well I was twelve when Zordon died." Kira said.

"She's my cousin and she's tagging along with me this week." Wes said.

"The monsters you fought earlier were definitely orgs but they're not like any I've ever seen before." Shayla said.

Wes nodded and they were silent a moment, then something beeped.

Wes nodded over to Eric and they set up their computer screen on the picnic table.

The WF rangers looked on in amazement as the screen appeared with Trip on it.

"Hey guys!" Trip said cheerfully.

He saw the other rangers.

"Oh, I see you have company. Anyway, I've been doing some research for you, and I've got some information that I think is gonna help." Trip said.

Eric looked back at a bewildered Taylor like he invented the thing, and she smirked involuntarily.

He looked back at Trip, satisfied, and Trip continued.

"I found out that those three monsters that attacked you earlier are not just mutants. They're also half org." Trip said.

"What?" Wes asked in disbelief.

"In light of this evidence, Time Force has classified these suspects as Mut-Orgs." Trip said.

"Ok. Weirdest monsters yet." Kira said.

"How can they be both mutant and org?" Alyssa asked.

"I, I don't know but I think I know someone that could help." Trip said.

They all look confused but Kira and Wes, who looked knowing.

XXXXXX

"Katie! Lucas!" Nadira said, grinning.

She hugs Katie, who seemed thrilled to see her.

"How are you two?" Nadira asked.

"Oh, looks like you're doing much better than the last time we saw you!" Katie said.

Nadira looked at Lucas.

"Thanks to you for setting it up with the board." Nadira said.

Lucas took off his sunglasses.

"Nadira. We need your help." Lucas said.

XXXXXX

Danny and Max we standing around the parking lot of Bio-Lab.

Eric stood in the background talking on his headset and Taylor was a few feet away from him, watching the two unhappily.

Danny and Max started walking.

"How can we beat them if they're half mutant, half org?" Danny asked.

"Hey, don't worry. Look, with these Time Force guys on our side, we can take them. Never give up, right?" Max said.

"Never give up." Danny repeated

"Yeah." Max says.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Yeah!" They said together.

They hit chests and Max fell to the ground hard.

Danny apologized sincerely, but Max ignored him.

Eric crossed over to Taylor, tucking his headset into his harness.

"You've got some interesting friends." He commented.

Taylor shook her head.

"They drive me crazy sometimes." Taylor said.

They watched Danny and Max for a moment.

"I used to feel the same way about my friends." Eric said.

Taylor looked at him and he realized what he had said, and walked away.

Taylor watched him intently.

XXXXXX

The Silver Guardians SUV was cruising down the road, Wes, Kira and Cole inside.

"I never knew there were other Power Rangers." Cole said.

Wes smiled behind the wheel, not looking at the road.

"There are other rangers out there, all right." Kira said.

Wes glanced at the road _briefly_.

"We all fight for the same goal." Wes said.

"It's nice to know there are others in this world like us." Cole said.

"It's important to have friends you can count on." Kira said.

Cole nodded in agreement.

Wes swerved.

"That is why Eric doesn't let you drive! Honestly! How can you have driving a zord and not drive well?" Kira said sitting up.

XXXXXX

"Unlock the cell." A Guard said.

"You've got visitors." The other said.

Ransik looked up from inside the cell.

The door creaked open and Nadira smiled at him.

"Daddy." She said.

Ransik grinned and stood up.

"Nadira!" He exclaimed.

They embraced.

"I've missed you." Ransik whispered.

Then he looked up as Trip, Katie and Lucas walked in silently.

None of them said a word, but Lucas nodded slowly, and Ransik just stared at them.

XXXXXX

Alyssa and Shayla were sitting at the picnic table when the waters start bubbling, and the Mut-orgs appear in it.

"It's them." Alyssa said.

She picked up her growl phone and dialed.

Wes, Kira and Cole were still driving around, and Cole picked up his phone.

"What's up, Alyssa?" Cole asked.

"They're back." Alyssa said.

"On our way." Cole said.

Wes nodded and turned on the sirens, racing down the street.

The head org laughed as the seven rangers stop before them.

"Ah-de-hol-famileeisch." He said.

Wes pointed at him angrily.

"There's no escape for the three of you this time!" He growled.

"Be careful guys. We don't know what these Mut-orgs are capable of." Cole advised.

"Mutants, orgs . . . They're going down just the same." Eric said.

"Ready guys?" Cole called

"Let's do it!" They all yelled.

They morphed.

"Wes!" Eric yelled as the Head Org attacked Wes.

"No." Cole gasped.

Wes cried out and demorphs, holding his side in pain.

Head-org raised his sword.

"Erch-near-gots-erinwhich!" It yelled.

He brought down his sword and Wes tried to block the blow, but something shot the org in the back and his sword fell.

Wes looked up in confusion at the figure in a long black cape, standing on the top of the mountain.

Kira came running up behind the figure.

"Lookie what I found!" She yelled.

The figure lowered her hood revealing Jen Scott, Pink Time Force Ranger.

"Jen!" Wes yelled getting to his knees.

Jen tossed away his cloak revealing a tight, black, leather outfit.

Everyone stared till Flying Org fired.

Jen and Kira jump off the cliff, narrowly avoiding the blast.

They landed near Wes.

Kira blasted at the Orgs while Jen helped Wes to his feet.

"Wes, come on." She said.

Wes stared at her.

"Jen, How did you—" He started till she cut in.

"I'll explain later. We got to go now!" Jen said.

XXXXXX

"Ohh, such power!" Master Org said.

The Mut-orgs entered, carrying what looked like a scanner and muttering to themselves.

They find Master Org and he turned to face them.

"Wer-not-wer-get-uingu!" The Lead Org said.

"My faithful orgs. Welcome to the Nexus." Master Org said.

The orgs bowed. "We serve true master." The Lead Org said.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe we got beaten." Cole said rubbing his arm.

Wes stopped Jen.

"Jen, how long have you been in the present?" Wes asked.

Jen paused.

"I've been tracking those Mut-orgs for about a week." She said.

"You've been here a week? Why didn't you contact us?" Wes asked hurt.

"I wanted to, Wes but--" Jen said

"Um, guys?" Shayla interrupted.

"What is it, Princess Shayla?" Wes asked.

"This thing started beeping while you were gone. It looks like there's some kind of, owl, inside." Shayla said.

"That's Circuit." Jen said.

She slapped Wes' arm and they jogged up to the table.

The screen cleared up for some reason, revealing Circuit inside.

"Hi guys. Captain Logan is sending us back in the time ship to help you out. Reinforcements are on the way!" Circuit said.

Eric put his cap back on, Cole and Alyssa hugged; Wes and Jen smiled at each other and everyone breathed sighs of relief.

Kira rolled her eyes at Wes and Jen's behavior.

XXXXXX

Jen, Wes and the others were on the beach, watching as the time ship appeared from the portal in the sky.

It landed and the three Time Force rangers ran out, shouting happily at Jen and Wes.

Wes and Trip hugged tightly, as do Katie and Jen, and Lucas clasped Wes' hand happily.

Eric saluted them with a smile.

Kira hugged everyone.

Jen's smile faded as she looked over Trip's shoulder, seeing Ransik and Nadira walk up.

"Ransik." Jen whispered and started forward, reaching for her weapon.

Trip stepped in front of her.

"Easy, Jen. Ransik and Nadira are here to help us." Trip said.

Ransik stepped forward, handcuffed.

"Time ranger. We've had a long and twisted history. I've done many horrible things in the past. Allow me, to make up for this one." Ransik said. Cole closed his eyes.

"I know that it is hard for you to believe me, but I give you my word. I am here to help." Ransik said.

Cole looked up and walked over, tapping Wes on the shoulder and stepped up to Jen as he moved aside.

Cole placed a hand on Jen's shoulder.

"He's telling you the truth. His words come from his heart." Cole said.

Jen nodded a little.

"All right." She said.

She turned to Ransik but doesn't address him.

"We'll listen to what he has to say." Jen said.

XXXXXX

"Back then I was filled with rage. I hungered for power. And because of it, I freed those monsters." Ransik said as he finished his story.

He stood and looked at Jen.

"I have a chance to make things right, and help you destroy them. If, you will trust me." Ransik said.

Jen paused for moment, and then raised her head to look at Ransik.

She stood.

"No matter how much we want to, we can't change the past but we can work for a better future." She waved a device in front of his handcuffs and they fell off.

Ransik held out his hand, nodding to her, and she hesitantly shook it.

XXXXXX

Wes had taken off his uniform jacket and is now in his T-shirt.

He tucked the blankets around a sleeping Kira, and went over to Shayla.

"Thank you." He said.

She smiled and he head over to the campfire where Jen was seated.

He sat beside her and she shared the blanket she had, putting it over his shoulders.

Wes was quiet a moment, and then looked at her.

"I knew someday I'd see you again, Jen." He said.

Jen smiled.

"I guess I can change my destiny too." She said.

Wes put his arm around Jen and she leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Eric came into view, sitting on the stone fountain cleaning his Quantum Defender.

He smiled a little and nodded, then goes back to work.

Taylor appeared behind him, watching him intently.

"Always working." She commented.

He paused, and then nodded.

"Yep." He said.

"Can I see that?" Taylor asked.

Eric paused again, looking at it.

"Yeah." He said.

She sat beside him and he looked at her.

"Now this isn't your, standard issue Silver Guardian weapon. This is a one of a kind. The Quantum Defender." He said handing it to him.

He leaned back and watched her as she points it, then started messing around with it.

"Hey now, be careful with that. It's, not a toy." Eric said.

She looked amused.

"Hey, I was in the Air Force. I could probably teach you a few things about this." Taylor said.

Eric paused a moment, taken aback a little.

Then he smiled.

XXXXXX

The sacred waters started bubbling and the orgs appeared in it as all the rangers run up.

"The Mut-orgs are here." Ransik said.

"That's why they went back in time! To join forces with the master org of the 21st century!" Shayla said.

"So they could rewrite, the future!" Ransik concluded.

"We've got to stop them. Let's go." Cole said.

XXXXXX

The fourteen of them ran to the power plant, stopping before it.

"Let's split up," Cole said.

Ransik stopped him.

"Help me get to the Mut-orgs. I'm the only one that can negate their power."

Cole nodded.

Cole, Wes, Kira, Ransik and Nadira walked through the plant.

Cole slammed into a metal railing noisily; the other three were smart and completely silent.

Max, Lucas, Danny and Trip entered a small office, and Lucas went over and looks at a computer, which has some schematics and blueprints on it.

He turned to Trip.

"Trip, do your thing." He said.

He slid him a chair and Trip sat down as Max and Danny wheeled him to the computer.

His fingers started flying over the keyboard.

"I think I can shut down the reactor from here." Trip said.

Inside the plant, Eric, Taylor and Katie kneeled behind some large metal tubes, watching a group of Putrids.

Max called Taylor on her growl phone.

"Hey Taylor, we're ready in the control room. Where are you?" He asked.

"We're at the reactor room." Taylor replied.

"Good. We'll let you know when we have the reactor shut down." He hung up and put a hand on Trip's shoulder, watching him work.

There is a commotion outside and a group of Putrids entered. Lucas, Danny and Max step in front of Trip.

"Trip, Keep working." Lucas said.

"We'll take care of these guys." Danny said.

"Yeah." Max added.

Eric ran at the Putrids and leaped in the air, kicking a few of them down.

He turned back to the girls.

"Go!" He shouted.

Katie and Taylor ran in and started fighting, and Taylor paused, turning to Katie.

"We can't let them pollute the city!" Katie nodded and they continued fighting.

XXXXXX

Jen and Alyssa were jogging quietly through the plant, looking around warily.

They spotted the Putrids and stepped behind a wall.

Jen got out weapon from her side holster and handed it to Alyssa, then takes two from her belt for herself.

"Let's do it." Jen said. Jen headed first, guns blazing, and Alyssa followed close behind.

They began firing, only narrowly missing each other but taking down all the Putrids in little time.

XXXXXX

Cole, Wes, Kira and Ransik were still walking around, and Nadira trailed behind, looking slightly bored.

Head-Org jumped down and landed behind her and she turned, screaming.

He hit her across the chest with his sword and she fell to the ground.

Ransik ran forward with a yell, hitch-kicking the org.

Cole, Kira and Wes started forward but were stopped when Flying-Org and Other-Org landed in front of them, and they began fighting.

Ransik kneeled beside Nadira and picked her up.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

"Oh Daddy!" she cried.

Head-Org came behind them and slashed Ransik across the back with his sword.

Cole is thrown through the air and landed on some concrete, and Wes crashed into a metal stairway, hard, falling to the ground. Kira had some how managed to get on the org's shoulders and was holding on for dear life.

The org threw her off.

She landed near her cousin.

Ransik fought off the three orgs, bringing Nadira to the others.

Wes and Cole each take one of her arms.

Ransik then turned to face the Mut-orgs.

The orgs put their weapons together and they started glowing, the bolts of electricity running through them.

"Go!" Cole said.

"We've got to get out of here!" Wes shouted.

They turned and started running, supporting Nadira between them.

Then they stopped, and turned.

"Ransik?" Kira asked.

"I created these monsters. Now it's up to me to fix my mistake!" Ransik said.

He ran at them.

Wes and Cole shouted in protest.

"No!" Nadira screamed as Ransik grabs the Mut-orgs weapons, starting to glow and pulsate.

He turned to them.

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

The four started running away and there was a huge explosion where Ransik stood.

They stopped running and turned to see him fall limply to the ground.

Nadira screamed and they ran to him.

The mut-orgs staggered back.

"Mutant power gone. Retreat." Head-org said.

They left.

"Daddy!" Nadira cried, running over and kneeling, putting his head in her lap.

Kira sat beside Ransik, grasping his hand tightly.

"Hang in there, Ransik." She said.

"Rangers I've destroyed their mutant halves. You can finish them, go!" Ransik said.

Cole looked at Wes, and then they both turned to Nadira and Kira.

Nadira nodded.

"I'll stay with her." Kira said.

They got up, running off and leaving Nadira crying beside her father and Kira rubbing her back.

XXXXXX

Lucas, Max and Danny were fighting off the Putrids in the Control Room, and Lucas looked over at Trip after finishing them off.

"Trip, how's it coming?" Lucas asked.

Trip was still typing away furiously at the computer.

Then he stopped.

"Yes! I've got it!" Trip yelled.

"Reactor deactivated." A computer voice said.

The other three came over to see, and Max picked up his cell phone.

"Hey Taylor, it's all yours." He said.

XXXXXX

Katie finished off some Putrids, and then went over to Taylor, who was on her phone.

"Got it." Taylor said as she hung up. She turned to Eric, who was still fighting.

"Eric!" She yelled.

He paused, then nodded, taking out the Quantum Defender.

"Catch." He yelled.

He threw it and Taylor caught it, spinning and hitting the floor as she fired at the reactor, causing it to explode.

XXXXXX

The mut-orgs were running away from the plant. "Must get away." Head-Org gasped.

"Stop!" A voice shouted.

The mut-orgs turned to see Merrick walk up, arms folded and head down.

He looked up and turned to face them, and out of nowhere the other eleven step up beside him.

Cole took out his growl phone.

"Ready!" The others raised theirs.

"Wild Access-- ha!" They yelled. They morphed.

Wes raised his morpher.

"Let's do it!" He yelled.

"Time for, Time Force!" They all called and morphed.

"Wild Access!" Merrick shouted.

"Quantum Power!" Eric yelled.

They all morphed and turn together, forming one line.

"Blazing Lion!" Cole said.

"Noble Tiger!" Alyssa said.

"Iron Bison!" Danny said.

"Surging Shark!" Max said.

"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor said.

"Howling Wolf!" Merrick said.

"Power Rangers--- Wild Force!" They said together.

"Time Force Red!" Wes said.

"Time Force Yellow!" Katie said.

"Time Force Blue!" Lucas said.

"Time Force Green!" Trip said.

"Time Force Pink!" Jen said.

"Quantum Ranger!" Eric said.

"Power Rangers-- Time Force!" They said together.

"Power Rangers--- unite!" Everyone yelled.

Head-Org called the Putrids and a group of them appeared.

"Let's do it!" Cole called, and they all run forward.

The rangers defeat the orgs.

XXXXXX

They all ran, unmorphed, to where Ransik still lied, Nadira and Kira bent over him.

"Nadira?" Wes asked quietly.

She looked up, her eyes shining.

"It's a miracle." She said.

She stood holding Ransik's hands as he does the same.

He turned and faced the rangers, and they see that his mask is gone, his face entirely smooth.

He smiled and saluted the rangers.

"Hello, my friends." He said.

"Look what I did." Kira said happily.

XXXXXX

Shayla placed some dishes on a picnic table outside, and Circuit sat on the table.

"Is it all set?" Circuit asked.

"Perfect." Shayla said.

She turned as she heard voices shouting, and smiled as the rangers all approached.

"Hi guys!" She called, waving.

They all shouted and called happily, walking in one long line, and then they run towards Small scenes of their picnic are shown. "Let's get this party started!" Max yelled.

They ate and played games the rest of the day.

Max came over to Nadira where she sat in the field, offering her a bouquet of flowers.

"I got these for you." He said.

She ignored him, playing hard to get, and he continued.

"They smell so good, come on. Your dad won't mind." Max said.

Ransik watched them a moment, then clears his throat loudly.

Max looked up and ran over nervously, and Nadira laughed.

"Hey, Mr. Ransik." Max said as Nadira watched with extreme amusement.

A hand taps Nadira's shoulder and she turned to see Lucas standing there quietly.

She smiled and he opened his hand, she took it and stood up.

"Oh, you again!" She said.

She took his arm and they started walking away.

Ransik and Max noticed.

"Hey!" Max called.

Lucas and Nadira turned, smiled, and waved.

Then they walked off together.

Taylor was sitting under a tree, reading anti-socially.

She smiled a little as she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

Eric stepped beside her.

"Is that any good?" He asked.

"It's fine." she said shortly.

"Fine?" he asked, crossing to her other side.

"Yeah." She said, amused.

"What is it?" he asked playfully.

"It's nothing." she replied.

He stood behind her.

"Well it looks like something to me." He said.

"It's a book." she said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Well, you'd better watch out for it." Eric said.

He tickled her sides and she let go with a yelp.

He took the book and jogged away a little, looking at it.

She gets up.

"Give me that!" Taylor yelled

He started away.

"Oh, I've read this before!" Eric said.

He tossed is up and caught it, then started running away as she started after him, both laughing.

Katie and Danny were preparing to arm-wrestle, and Shayla counted for them.

"One, two, three go!" Shayla said.

They started and Danny pushed furiously, while Katie looked bored.

Trip grinned from behind Katie, while Merrick looked on in astonishment.

"Katie, just beat him already!" Trip exclaimed.

Katie looked up at him.

"Okay." She said.

She pushed his arm down quickly and Danny fell from his seat to the ground.

Jen and Alyssa drop flags at the same time.

"Ready, and go!" They said.

Cole and Wes both took off running top-speed in a race, tied neck and neck all the way through.

The girls laughed as they ended in a tie, and Wes and Cole laughed with them, turning to each other and clasping hands happily.

Kira looked upon the craziness from a tree.

"It's times like this that this job is worth it." She said.

"Why don't you sing for us Kira?" Wes asked.

"Ok." Kira said picking up her guitar.

She thought for a moment.

"I think I know the perfect song." Kira said.

She started singing:

**Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished, for one more day with you**

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
And keep the TV off  
I'd hold you every second  
Say a million I love you's  
That's what I'd do, with one more day with you

One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day

The group clapped.

"I wish we could stay." Trip said.

"What! I'm I still Monarch in your time?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Lucas said.

Trip's eyes widened as he got her idea.

"I could _order _you all to stay. If you want to that is." Kira said.

There was a round of 'Yes!'

"Alright then. As Monarch Of Earth and Leader of Power Rangers, Past, Present Or Future, I order all of you to stay!" Kira yelled. "Hey Jen." Wes said.

"Yeah?" Jen asked.

"Want to get married?" Wes asked.

"I'd like that." Jen said.

"I'd say this calls for a new song." Danny said.

"And I have the perfect one." Kira said.

She started to sing:

**Sometimes people come into your life  
Like they're meant to be  
And suddenly you've found someone  
Who sees the world like you see**

And you laugh like crazy  
At all the crazy things  
That no one thinks are funny but you  
That's when I knew  
That I had a friend so true

If my world were crumbling down  
You are the one I'd want around  
Cause through everything you've shown me that  
You were the one who had my back

**Remember the laughs  
Then add up the dreams  
and take it to the nth degree  
we'll be friends forever  
Cause you'll be forever in my heart  
that's where best friends are**

**There will always be hard times  
I'm glad I've got you to see me through  
And I will never forget your smile  
I just have to say thank you**

For being there always  
Even the darkest days  
Especially when you didn't have to  
That's when I knew  
I had a friend in you

So if your world should fall apart  
Call me I'll run to where you are  
I only hope that I can be  
Half of the friend you've been to me

**Remember the laughs  
Then add up the dreams  
and take it to the nth degree  
we'll be friends forever  
Cause you'll be forever in my heart  
that's where best friends are**

**Where would I be  
Without you by my side loving me  
Anyone can see that we're the real thing  
No matter what and always  
Come whatever  
We're best friends forever**

**Remember the laughs  
Then add up the dreams  
And take it to the nth degree  
We'll be friends forever  
Cause you'll be forever in my heart  
That's where best friends are**

They all cheered as Kira finished.


	18. Forever Red

"It's worse than I thought. They've almost finished digging it out." Andros said.

He turned to leave but kicked a rock and the general's notice.

They got on their horses and ran after him and he took off, morphing and called his galaxy glider, and got away in the nick of time.

XXXXXX

Kira was playing her guitar when her communicator went off.

"Talk to me." She said.

"We have problems Kira." Andros said.

"What's up?" Kira asked.

"They're further than I thought. They have it almost uncovered." Andros said.

"Damn. I'll call Tommy." Kira said.

XXXXXX

Bulk and Skull were playing chess, the pieces being rangers and psycho rangers.

"Why, I even once met Lord Zedd, and Rita!" Bulk said

"Really? So did I." Skull said.

The phone rung and they both ran for it.

Bulk shoved Skull out of the way and he fell into the pool, and Bulk answered the phone.

"Bulkmeirs, Bulk speaking." Bulk said.

"Hey Bulk. Let me talk to Tommy please." Kira said.

"Just a moment." Bulk said.

He and a very wet Skull walked over to Tommy.

"You have a call." Bulk said hanging him the phone.

"Hello?" Tommy asked.

"Hey Tommy." Kira said.

"What's wrong?" Tommy said.

"The Machine Empire." Kira said.

"How much?" Tommy asked.

"Almost all of it all of it." Kira said.

"NASADA?" Tommy asked.

"Meet you there." Kira said hanging up.

She wrote a quick note grabbed a few things and ran out of the house.

Her and her mother had moved to a town called Reefside a few months ago.

XXXXXX

The Wild Force rangers, minus Merrick, were in the park when a jeep pulled up and a man stepped out.

"Cole Evans?" He asked.

They all looked at each other, then at him suspiciously, and he continued.

"Cole Evans? Red Wild Force Ranger?" He asked.

"How do you know who I am?" Cole asked stepping forward.

"I'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. I was sent here to recruit you for an important mission. The fate of the entire galaxy could be at stake." Carter said.

XXXXXX

"Need a ride?" A man said pulling over.

"Yeah but if you try anything I'll kick your ass." Kira said.

"Please. I have a wife thank you very much." The man said.

He rolled down the window of his car to reveal Rocky.

"You're an asshole you know that?" Kira said getting in the car.

"I've been called that before. Why are you on the interstate anyways?" Rocky asked.

"Going to NASADA." Kira said.

"What's Andros done now?" Rocky asked.

"He found out that the Machine Empire has almost finished digging up Serpentera." Kira said.

"Damn. It's toke forever to bury that damn zord." Rocky said.

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Keep driving." Kira said.

They pulled up to NASADA.

"I have clearance." Kira said giving the man her ID card.

"How you get one of those?" Rocky asked.

"I know the mission control commander. He goes way back with Zordon." Kira said.

"This world will never stop amazing me." Rocky said.

They parked outside Hanger B.

"Hey Andros! We have one less person to call." Kira called.

"Good. I've called Carter and TJ. Carter's getting Cole. TJ's on his way." Andros said.

"Awesome." Kira said.

"If Jason's coming I'll just go." Rocky said.

"Were not sure he's is and like hell! You still have the Ninjetti powers and damn it your going to use them!" Kira said.

She sighed.

"Sorry just a little stressed. I never knew you guys had it this hard." Kira said.

"You bring this stuff upon yourself. You could just be like Justin and go with the flow." Rocky said.

"No I can't and you know it." Kira said.

Rocky shook his head.

XXXXXX

Cole and Carter pulled up into the hanger.

Cole, of course, was excited.

"Wes, Eric." Cole said shaking Wes and Eric hands.

"Cole it's good to see you again." Wes said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cole asked.

"Well we got a call that said to meet here at the NASADA spaceport." Eric said.

"I see you've already meet the Silver Guardians. Wesley Collins, Red Time Force ranger, and Eric Collins, Quantum ranger. And that's the red Turbo ranger." Carter said pointing at the red car.

TJ got out of the car.

"Theodore J Jarvis Johnson." Carter said.

"Please just call me TJ. And that's Andros." TJ said.

Andros came walking over.

"I'm glad you could join us all the way from Turtle Cove." Andros said shaking Cole's hand.

"You guys are all red rangers too. What's going on here?" Cole asked.

"We were all assembled by Earth's Monarch of good. Our leader for this mission." Andros said.

"Leader?" Cole asked.

Kira came walking up with Rocky.

"Hey Cole." Kira said.

"I'm Rocky." Rocky said.

"Where is he?" Rocky asked.

"Late as normal." Kira said.

Tommy came walking in.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"That's Tommy. The Red Zeo Ranger. He's a legend." TJ said.

"Thanks you guys for coming up on such short notice." Tommy said.

"So what's going on? The call sound urgent." Wes asked.

"I was hoping this day would never come." Tommy said.

"Yeah since it was his idea." Rocky said.

Tommy glared.

"Guys shut up!" Kira yelled.

"Sorry Kira." The two men said.

"Anyways Andros discovered the remains of the evil Machine Empire." Kira said.

"But I thought the Zeo rangers destroyed them years ago." TJ said.

"We destroyed their leader but some of Generals managed to survive." Tommy said.

"They've been hiding all these years." Rocky said.

"They finally gathered all their forces and are gathering on the moon. Preparing to invade Earth." Kira said.

"The moon?" Cole asked.

"Yeah it's a hot spot for Evil." Kira said.

"So how are we suppose to get there to stop them?" Cole asked.

Andros grinned. In this." He said pointing a black switch.

Lights went on and showed a spaceship.

"I present to Astro Ship Mark 2. Fresh off the construction sites of KO-35. It's the fastest space ship in the Galaxy." Andros said. "Guys this is going to be a very dangerous mission but I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own." Kira said.

Cole walked forward.

"I don't know much about space ships or this Machine Empire but I will go where ever I must to protect the Earth." Cole said.

"Same goes for us." Wes said.

"Count me in." Carter said.

"Not even a question." TJ said.

"Then it's settled." Andros said.

"Let's do it." Rocky said.

"Oh wait wasn't there another Red Ranger on Earth?" Carter asked.

"I was hoping he show up but I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on with out him." Tommy said.

Cole got this strange look on his face.

"Guys!" He said running out.

They followed.

They saw a motorcycle drive up.

The person on the motorcycle pulled off his helmet to reveal Jason.

"Jason." Tommy said.

"You guys weren't going to do this without me were yah?" Jason said.

He walked over to Cole.

"So you must be the new guy." He said.

Cole did this weird thing with his hand before holding out.

"Hi I'm Cole." Cole said.

"Good." Jason said giving him two claps on his shoulder.

He started walking.

"I recognize some of you guys. Some of you more then others." Jason said stopping dead in front of Rocky, Tommy and Kira.

"I was starting to wonder if you show up at all." Tommy said.

"You don't think I'd let you do this without the original ranger do you?" He asked smirking.

They shook hands.

XXXXXX

"I've contacted Leo on Mirinoi and Aurico on Aquitar. They'll be here as soon as they can." Andros said.

"Good." Kira said.

"It's already guys." Alpha 5 said.

"Thanks Alpha by the way awesome new look." Rocky said.

"Thanks." Alpha said.

"Let's get started." Kira said.

She pushed a button and the screen came on.

"Several years ago the Machine Empire emerged from deep space and tried to invade Earth. Me and the other Zeo rangers seceded in stopping the invasion by destroying their leader King Mondo and most of the empire with him." Tommy said.

"But now the last surviving members of The Machine Empire have regrouped under the command of General Vinjix. They're gathering in the Sea of Tranquility on the moon." Rocky said.

"Looks like digging something there." Eric said.

"What would they want on the moon?" Wes asked.

"Serpentera." Jason said.

"Years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated we hide his personal zord on the moon." Kira said.

"But I've spent the last few years trailing General Vinjix. Just recently he discovered the hidden location of Serpentera." Andros said. "If The Machine Empire gets they're hand's on Serpentera their going to have more than enough power to destroy Earth." Jason said.

"We have to stop them here. On the moon. Were the only chance Earth has." Cole said.

XXXXXX

General Vinjix walks up to Gerrock.

"General Gerrock, installation of the neo-plutonium reactor is nearly complete." Vinjix said.

"Excellent." Gerrock says. He turned to the monument of King Mondo.

"At last, we will avenge your untimely destruction, King Mondo. Let's begin!" Gerrock said.

An explosion went off and they turned to see the red rangers running in.

Jason took off his jacket.

"You know if you miss King Mondo that much, I promise we can help you join him." Jason said.

"We're not gonna let you bring back Serpentera!" Cole shouted.

"Try and stop us!" Vinjix challenged.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

"Cogs, to battle!" Ordered Gerrock.

The rangers started fighting the cogs.

The generals started walking towards Serpentera.

"No! Stop!" Cole shouted.

The generals looked back and fired a blast at him.

He went sailing through the air and landed hard on the ground, looking up as the general's approach him.

Then something fired at them and Leo's jet jammer flew in, Aurico and Leo on board.

"Hop on!" Leo called, flying by Cole and pulling him up with them.

"Cole, hang on!" Leo said.

"Are you okay?" Aurico asked.

Cole nodded

They flew to relative safety and got off, and Cole clasped their hands.

"Thank you, rangers." Cole said.

The others ran up.

"Leo, Aurico, just in time!" Andros said.

Leo demorphed.

"Andros. We got here as soon as we could." Leo said.

They turn and faced the generals, and Jason smiled a little.

"Well guys, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked.

"Let's do it!" Tommy said.

They all morphed.

"Mighty Morphin Power Ranger!" Jason yelled.

"Ninjetti Power Ranger!" Rocky yelled.

"Red Alien Ranger!" Aurico said.

"Red Zeo Ranger!" Tommy yelled.

"Red Turbo Ranger!" TJ yelled.

"Red Space Ranger!" Andros yelled.

"Red Galaxy Ranger!" Leo yelled.

"Red Lightspeed Ranger!" Carter yelled.

"Red Time Force Ranger!" Wes yelled.

"Quantum Ranger!" Eric yelled.

"Red Wild Force Ranger!" Cole yelled.

Cole stepped forward.

"All right guys, we're here to save the earth. Let's take 'em down!" He said.

They defeated everyone but Gerrock.

"Well, I still have Serpentera!" Gerrock shouted, getting up and running for the zord.

"No." Cole said.

Gerrock makes it and enters Serpentera, activating it and taking off.

"Oh no! It's taking off!" Cole yelled.

The others ran up and watched as Serpentera lifted off.

"That is one ugly zord." Rocky

"He's heading for earth." Tommy said.

"He's getting away!" Leo exclaimed.

"We've gotta get back to the Megaship. Come on." Jason said.

"Right." Andros said.

They all started for the ship but Carter stopped them.

"There isn't time. We have to take out Serpentera before it leaves the moon." Carter said.

"There's only one chance. Wild Force Rider!" Cole said.

He jumped on the bike and took off.

Serpentera fired at him and narrowly missed, and he came to a screeching halt right in front of it.

"For the earth." He said quietly and headed straight for the mouth of the zord. It fired a blast and he rode through it, into Serpentera. The others watch as Serpentera exploded, looking for Cole.

He finally rode out, waving at them, and they all cheered.

Jason stepped forward.

"I gotta admit, you did well, rookie." Jason said.

XXXXXX

"You're all idiots!" Kira yelled.

They all looked taken back.

"You didn't have to blow it up! One it could have blown up the moon and two we could have used the zord to help people." Kira said. "Opps." Cole said.

XXXXXX

"Thank you, rangers. You've done a great service to the entire universe." Tommy said.

"Don't mention it." Jason said.

'You really are the greatest ranger." Cole said.

The others laughed.

"What? What'd I say?" Cole asked.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. After all, _**I**_ was the one who replaced _**him**_." TJ said.

"Are you kidding me? I was the one doing all the work, while he was in the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly!" Jason said.

Tommy glared.

"Well, at least his haircut's regulation now, right?" Carter quipped.

"Yeah, well my Q-Rex could eat his Dragonzord for lunch!" Eric bragged.

"He never discovered new galaxies!" Leo put in.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I changed history! So why does he have a fan club, and I don't?" Wes asked.

"Hey, I saved two worlds! What about that, huh?" Andros said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, did I ever tell you guys about the time, I was baked into a giant pizza?" TJ asked.

"Yeah!" The group said.

A car pulled up.

"You didn't tell her!" Kira yelled as Kim got out of the car.

Justin and Winnie got out of the back.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"That's Kim. She's Tommy's wife and the first pink ranger. And she's going to kill him." TJ said.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITH OUT TELLING ME!" Kim yelled.

"Mommy's mad." Winnie said.

Kira picked her up.

"Who are they?" Cole asked.

"The little girl is Tommy's daughter, Winnie. She's five. The boy is Justin Stewart. He's the Blue Turbo Ranger. He's also Tommy's adopted son and Kira's boyfriend. I'm guessing his twins, Harmony and Grace, 2, are in the car. " TJ said.

"Hi Uncle Jason! Hi Uncle TJ! Hi Uncle Rocky!" Winnie said.

"Hey guys." Justin said.

"How many of you remembered to tell your girlfriends or wives?" Kira asked.

Most of the guys got panicked looks on their faces.

"I'm so glad my girlfriend's on your team." Eric said.

"Taylor's your girlfriend?" Wes, Cole and Kira asked at once.

Eric blushed deep red and everyone started laughing.


	19. Falling

"Hey Kelly." Kira said.

"Come to visit Dustin and the gang?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. It's spring break so I decided to surprise him with a visit." Kira said.

"Momma said it was ok for me to come too." Winnie said.

"Their probably at the race track." Kelly said.

Kira smirked getting an idea.

XXXXXX

"Whoa! Who's the new guy?" Shane asked as they watched Blake and Hunter race the mystery rider.

Mystery rider won.

"Good race dude." Blake said clasping hands with the rider.

The rider took of their helmet to reveal Kira.

"Dudes you got beat by a girl." Shane said.

"That's not a girl. That's Kira!" Dustin said.

He gave Kira a monster hug.

"Good to see you too Dustin." Kira said.

Kira punched Shane.

"Damn girl!" Shane said rubbing the hit spot.

"What are you doing here?" Dustin asked.

"Well with Justin hopping the pond and Nicky somewhere in Europe you guys my last resort." Kira said sweetly.

"Nice to know you care." Dustin said.

Kira smiled.

"So where you staying?" Dustin asked.

"With you." Kira said.

"Cool! I'm sure Sensei won't mind." Dustin said.

"We'll?" They asked.

"Wally!" Winnie yelled running up.

"Winnie!" Everyone but Blake and Hunter said.

"Who's this?" Hunter asked.

"This is my little sister Winnie." Dustin said.

"She looks nothing like you." Shane said.

"Yeah well when twelve my dad died. One of my bro's high school friends took us in and adopted us. This is their daughter." Dustin said.

"You were adopted? Why didn't you tell us?" Blake asked.

"Didn't seem important. Tommy's been like our dad and Kim's been our mom since we were twelve." Dustin said.

"Where did learn that?" Hunter asked.

"Tommy's a racer. Taught us everything we know." Kira said.

She looked at her watch.

"We better go Winnie. We have to get the thing." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Ok I'm officially lost." Kira said.

"Let me help you." A voice said.

Kira and Winnie whipped around to see Zurgane.

"You're boss send you?" Kira asked.

"My Lord offers you a position in his army." Zurgane said.

"No thanks." Kira said.

The rangers Ninja streaked in.

"Leave them alone Zurgane." Dustin said.

"Rangers!" Winnie said.

"I shall tell my lord of you refusal." Zurgane said before leaving.

"What does he want with you?" Tori asked.

"To have me take over the world. Nothing new. You guys can unmorph." Kira said.

The rangers demorphed.

"Dustin." Kira said before fainting.

XXXXXX

"Is she ok?" Dustin asked as Kira came to.

"I think it was the shock that made you faint." Cam said.

"The world is doomed." Kira moaned.

"You ok?" Dustin asked.

"I'm fine. Just in shock. What is it with your family?" Kira said.

"My family?" Dustin asked.

Kira went on to tell them the history of the Power Rangers.

"This is so cool!" Dustin said.

"It would be wise for you to stay here for your visit." Sensei said.

"Cool. Winnie why don't you hang with your brother? I have somewhere I have to go." Kira said.

"K." Winnie said.

XXXXXX

"Guilty, much?" Kira asked.

The person smiled.

"So your boss wants mine and Winnie's powers?" Kira asked.

"Uncle says it's with your powers that we'll be able to beat the rangers." Marah said.

"I don't think the battle will last very long. In fact, I think this is his last stand." Kira said.

"It is." Marah said.

"What do you know about his plans?" Kira asked.

"I don't. He doesn't trust me." Marah said.

"Don't go back." Kira said.

"I have to." Marah said.

"Not with my plan." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"We're going to the X games!" Kira yelled.

"What?" They all yelled.

Kira pulled out nine tickets.

"How did you get those?" Hunter asked.

"Uncle John." Dustin said taking a ticket.

"Uncle John?" Blake asked.

"Tommy's uncle. He owns his own X games team. Oh and by the way some of Uncle John's people can't make it. So he wants you guys to race for him." Kira said.

There was a roar of excitement.

"Can we even go?" Cam asked.

"All ready ran it though your dad. He's all for it." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Welcome to the X games." Kira said.

"I'm just going to-" Hunter said till Tri cut him off.

"Go looking for girls?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Hunter said.

"I'll cruise with you." Cam said.

"Cyber Cam?" Blake asked.

"Not Cyber Cam. Real Cam can cruise too." Cam said.

"Alright let's go find Uncle John." Dustin said.

"We might want to wait." Shane said pointing.

Kapri was over near the skateboard ramps with some Kelzacks.

"Oh just leave us only rangers." She said.

"Since when have we ever done that?" Shane asked.

They went to morph but Kira stopped them.

"Wait." She urged.

Two orange beams rain down.

"What the?" Kapri asked getting up.

"Stop this Kapri!" Marah yelled.

"Marah! What are you doing?" Kapri asked.

"Doing what's right!" Marah yelled.

"But were evil! We don't do what's right." Kari said.

"But we're really bad at being bad. Don't you think we'd be good at being good?" Marah asked.

Kapri opened her mouth to say something when she was teleported out.

"Marah!" Kira yelled.

She and Cam were fast enough to get her before she and them teleported.

"Not good." Shane said.

"Justin's going to kill me." Dustin groaned.

"Justin? What about sensei?" Tori asked.

XXXXXX

"You seem very calm." Cam said.

"Oh this happens to me all the time. Bad guy thinks that with my power he can take over the world." Kira said.

"Ok I have another question. Why did you help?" Cam asked Marah.

"I wanted to help. I much rather be related to you than Uncle." Marah said.

"The more I think about it the more I agree." Kapri said.

"Hello nephew." Lothor said entering the cell.

"You really think you can get away with this?" Cam asked.

"Let me think about his. YES!" Lothor yelled snatching the Samurai Amulet.

"No!" Cam yelled.

"With this I'll gain all the power I can need." Lothor said.

He walked out.

"Great." Kapri said.

"Thunder Ninja's in ten seconds." Kira said.

Hunter and Blake came in.

"You guys ok?" Blake asked.

"How'd you know it was them?" Marah asked.

"I sense them. Ok we have about five minutes to free the ninja students and get out of here." Kira said as they ran into the control room.

Marah sent a beam at a control panel.

"Done." Marah said.

"And we go." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"Yo Lothor!" Hunter yelled.

"Why hello traitors." Lothor said.

He held up the samurai amulet and drained their powers.

"Now guys!" Blake yelled.

The wind ninjas sent Lothor into the abbess.

"Have a nice trip!" Tori yelled.

"See you next fall." Kira said.

They looked at her.

"It always happens." Kira said.

"So were powerless now?" Dustin asked.

"It happens." Winnie said.

"Ok enough with this. Let's get it on!" Shane said.

XXXXXX

"You're going to be a teacher. These poor students." Kira said.

"Hey where's Marah?" Cam asked.

"You find her." Kira said.

Dustin left.

"Now we follow." Winnie said.

XXXXXX

"Marah?" Dustin said sitting next to her.

They sat in silence.

"I'm sorry." Marah said finally.

"Are you?" Dustin asked.

"More than anything." Marah said.

Dustin looked at her and saw tears following down her face.

"You know I never had felt what I felt for you till I meet you. It about killed me when I found out you were lying." He said.

"The thing is I wasn't completely lying. Every emotion I told you, every like, every hate was true." Marah said.

"Then why did you do it?" Dustin asked his anger rising only to be vaporized by her next word.

"Kapri." Marah said.

She looked him the eyes.

"I couldn't leave her. She's my family." Marah said.

Dustin nodded.

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." Marah said.

She got up only to have Dustin grab her hand.

He pulled her into a kiss.

"I do forgive you." He said after they broke the kiss.

Marah started to cry.

He hugged her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Came her muffled reply.

XXXXXX

"You know you would think they could tell were up here." Tori said as they watched the exchange.

"They're to caught in one another to tell." Hunter said.

Cam frowned.

"He best not hurt her." Cam said.

"And the overprotective cousin is born." Shane said.

They laughed.

"You know Teacher-Student relationships are frowned upon." Cam mused.

"You better not tell on them Cousin." Kapri said.

"You think my father would care? He'd probably be more concerned that his niece is dating an airhead." Cam said.

"You know this is the first Power Ranger bad guy final battle I've been in since the countdown." Kira said.

"How could you do this? The whole world is on your shoulders." Blake said.

"And it feels comfortable. This is what I was born to do. And my friends help me carry it." Kira said.

Kira turned to Tori and hit her.

"Why'd you do that?" Tori asked rubbing the spot.

Kira looked Blake strait in the eyes before looking at Tori.

"You told me if you ever fell in love with a boy to hit you." Kira said.

Tori blushed deeply.

"Your in love?" Blake asked.

They groaned.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Did you not see the look?" Hunter asked.

"Look?" Blake asked.

"Tori's in love with you." Kira said.

"Kira!" Tori screeched.

"You wouldn't have told him." Kira said.

Tori sent a wave of water at her knocking her over the cliff.

"Ahh!" Kira screamed.

"Kira!" They all yelled.

Kira landed on the ground hard.

XXXXXX

"Is she going to be ok?" Tori asked.

"She's sable." Doctor Dana Grayson said.

"What's wrong?" Cam asked.

"She's in a coma." Dana said.

Tori put her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Dana asked.

"We were goofing around, watching Dustin and Marah and Kira hit Tori because of a pact they made a long time ago about falling in love. Well she kind of revealed who Tori is in love with and Tori got mad." Shane said.

"And I sent a wave of water at her, pushing her off the cliff." Tori said.

"I called Tommy. He said he'd call Justin. They should be here soon." Dana said.

Blake hugged Tori.

Tommy and Kim rushed in.

"How is she?" Kim asked.

"She's still in the coma." Dana said.

Tommy hugged his wife.

"I can't believe I did this. She's my friend and I hurt her." Tori said.

"Hey. It's not your fault Tori. You just met to wet her. There was just a little to much force." Dustin said.

"Justin should be here in the morning." Kim said.

"What do we do now?" Kapri asked.

"Wait." Dana said.


	20. Dreams

"Where am I?" Kira asked looking around the foggy room.

"Welcome Kira." A familiar voice said.

"Zordon!" Kira said.

"Hello my child." Zordon said.

"Oh I've missed you so Zordon." Kira said.

"And I you." Zordon said warmly.

"Where are we?" Kira asked.

"The Morphin Grid." Zordon said.

"So I'm dead. Great. I have to be the worst Monarch ever! I mean I go toe to toe with Rita Repulsa and I die falling off a cliff." Kira said.

"You are not dead." Zordon said.

"Yeah!" Kira said.

"That is what love about you, Kira. Your sassiness." Zordon said.

"So what's the deal? When ever your in a place like this and not dead there's usually something up." Kira asked.

"I know many things Kira. I was unable to tell you many before my death." Zordon said.

"Lay them on me teach." Kira said.

"Due to the power that is left over in a person after becoming a power ranger, all power ranger children will be born with special powers." Zordon said.

"I've notice. It's starts when their five right?" Kira asked.

Zordon nodded.

"Your concerned?" Kira asked.

Zordon nodded again.

"I fear that evil will always be after them." Zordon said.

"They chose this life." Kira said.

"No they didn't." Zordon said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"A prophecy fore told the release of Rita and the coming off Zedd. True I chose them, the prophecy said they would be the rangers." Zordon said.

"And Tommy?" Kira asked.

"It told of the greatest of them would be chosen by Rita and his brother would break the spell and his lover would protect him from the darkness of his heart." Zordon said.

"So knew that Tommy would turn evil and him and Kim would hook up?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Zordon said.

"So what else? You Winnie would be born? Trini, Zack and Jason would leave! Trini would die!" Kira yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you. I was trying to protect you." Zordon said.

"Tell what I need to know." Kira said.

"Tommy and Kim's children will be the most powerful. The five the most powerful of all." Zordon said.

"Do you know where Billy is?" Kira asked.

"I can't tell you." Zordon said.

"I wish I could sense him." Kira said.

"He'll come back soon." Zordon assured.

"I'm allowed to get married?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Zordon said.

Kira began to fell faint.

"What else? Hurry." She said.

"Do not tell them what I told you. You may tell them I visited you. Tell them I love them all." Zordon said.

"Goodbye." Kira said before her world went black once more.


	21. Love

"Kira?" Justin asked as Kira woke up.

"Hey." Kira said in a quiet voice.

"You had a nasty fall." Tommy said.

"Where is Tori?" Kira asked.

"She's in the waiting room. She's really beating herself up about this." Justin said.

"I want to thank her." Kira said.

Justin looked at her quizzically.

"Will you get her?" Kira asked.

"I'll find her." Dustin said.

"I saw him." Kira said.

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Zordon. He loves us. He loves us all so much." Kira whispered.

Dustin and Tori came in.

"Let's leave them alone." Justin said.

They left.

"Are you ok?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kira said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I got to see him last time. I learned things that he never got teach me." Kira said.

"I just got so mad." Tori said.

"I understand." Kira said.

They were silent for a minute.

"We need to call Leann." Kira said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"We need to hook her and Cam up." Kira said.

"Where'd that come from?" Tori asked.

"Near death experiences put life in perspective." Kira said.

Tori laughed.

"So does Shane have anyone special?" Kira asked.

"Kind of. Her names Skyla. She's a Karmelion. She died and gave him the battlizer." Tori said.

"Karmelion's don't die. They change forms." Kira said.

Kira closed her eyes.

A flash of light engulfed the room and a red bird sat at the end of her bed.

"Welcome Skyla." Kira said.

The bird bowed her head.

Kira pushed herself up.

"No formalities. You're my boy's girl." Kira said.

Kira touched the bird's head.

It glowed and reverted back to Skyla.

"What happened?" Skyla asked.

"I used my powers to turn you back." Kira said.

"Thank you so much." Skyla said.

"Go get everyone else." Kira said.

Tori left and came back with everyone.

"Skyla?" Shane asked.

"Hello Shane." Skyla said.

Shane broke into a smile and hugged her.

"He loves us. He loves us all." Kira said smiling.


End file.
